Juste Humaine
by kataccolaforever
Summary: Traduction de Only Human de peaceful village. Caroline n'est qu'humaine, du coup il lui arrive de faire des choses stupides. Comme coucher avec l'ennemi, s'envoyer accidentellement dans le passé, puis revenir avec quelque chose d'inattendu. Comment va t'elle expliquer la dernière?
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour! Voici la traduction française de la fiction de peaceful village, qui est fantastique. J'adore cette histoire, du coup je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de la traduire pour ceux qui ont une difficulté avec le texte original (qui est toujours 100x mieux que la traduction) que j'encourage tout le monde à lire. Ainsi que toutes ses histoires.**

**Bien sur, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas (de peaceful village) et les personnages non plus.**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture :)**

Caroline se frotta les yeux alors qu'elle se réveillait doucement. L'espace près d'elle sur le lit était vide, ce qui n'était pas surprenant. Il avait pris l'habitude d'être toujours partis quand elle se réveillait, les vampires vieux de 1000 ans n'étaient pas du genre câlin. Caroline regarda l'heure qu'il était et se redressa. Elle était supposée être chez Elena, disons à ce moment précis. Elle sauta du lit et se mit à la recherche de ses vêtements. Son short était en bon état, mais son t-shirt était déchiré en plein milieu. Il faisait toujours ça. Caroline n'aurait plus rien eu à se mettre s'il ne remplaçait pas ce qu'il détruisait. Caroline ne savait pas comment il faisait pour mettre la main sur les copies exactes de ses vêtements, même ceux achetés des années auparavant. Elle ouvrit son armoire et prit l'un de ses t-shirts et s'en vêtit. Après s'être rhabillée, Caroline attrapa son sac et sortit. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'arrêter de faire ça.

Caroline ignora les regards que lui lançaient Bonnie et Elena. Il était évident que le t-shirt qu'elle portait ne lui appartenait pas. Aucune d'elles n'approuvaient sa relation avec le vampire qui avait causé tant de problèmes, mais après tout, Caroline était seulement humaine.

« Vraiment Caroline ? » Bonnie lui dit de ce ton que Damon disait réprobateur.

« Quoi ? » dit Caroline, essayant de passer outre. « Ca ne veut rien dire. »

« Tu es avec lui 5 jours par semaine » lui rappela Elena.

« Il ne se nourrit pas de moi » se défendit Caroline « Il a promis qu'il ne le ferait pas. Je ne serais pas une marionnette à nouveau, plus jamais. » Caroline regarda Elena. Damon avait fait bien d'horribles choses, et cela ne les empêchait pas de rester amis. Quand Caroline l'avait découvert, elle avait été furieuse, mais Damon s'était excusé, à sa manière et elle était passée à autre chose. Il était très perturbé quand il était arrivé en ville, mais sa relation avec Stefan et Elena l'avaient rendu meilleur.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, voilà tout » dit Elena et Caroline sourit avec douceur.

« Je sais que je devrais rester aussi loin que possible de lui » lui accorda Caroline « Je le sais, mais il y a plus, chez lui, qu'un hybride meurtrier. Et c'est cette partie de lui qui continue de m'attirer. »

« Caroline... » Commença Elena.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Elena », dit Caroline « Je vais bien. Éventuellement, il passera à autre chose et je serais assez forte pour résister à la tentation. Mais peux-tu me blâmer pour ça ? Il a 1000 ans. Je veux dire waouh. » Elena et Bonnie éclatèrent de rire, rejointent aussitôt par Caroline. « Vous savez ce qui m'intrigue ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Comment il était quand il était humain. » répondit Caroline. « J'aimerais savoir si les quelques moments lors desquels il relâche légèrement sa garde sont sincères ou font seulement parti d'un plan pour que je reste. » Le portable de Caroline sonna avant que Bonnie ou Elena ne puissent faire un commentaire. Caroline jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran du téléphone et grogna. Sachant qu'il n'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas répondu, elle appuya sur le bouton de réception d'appel. « Je suis occupée...C'est que tu as déchiré mon t-shirt ou préférais tu que je me promène comme ça dans la maison et me donne en spectacle devant Kol ?...Je suis avec Elena et Bonnie... » Le visage de Caroline s'adoucit, informant Elena et Bonnie qu'il venait de lui dire une de ces choses indiquant qu'il lui restait une once d'humanité. « Je dois y aller. » Caroline raccrocha le téléphone et leur fit face de nouveau.

« Tu ne vas pas nous laisser, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda Elena supposant que cela était pour cela qu'il avait appelé Caroline, et ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire. Se débarrasser d'elles pour passer du temps avec lui.

« Non. » lui dit Caroline, « J'ai besoin d'une soirée avec mes amies. D'essayer de me raisonner pour que je ne me rende pas là-bas demain. J'aurais seulement aimé savoir… »

« Savoir quoi ? » dit Elena.

« Savoir si c'est réel » réplica Caroline, « Je veux savoir si l'humanité que je vois en lui est le vrai lui. » Leur relation n'était pas juste physique. Parfois ils passaient du temps ensemble, regardaient un film, des choses normales. Caroline s'était retrouvée chez lui plusieurs fois pour étudier un test, assise sur le canapé, l'écoutant peindre. Le son que faisaient les pinceaux sur la toile était bizarrement apaisant et réconfortant. « Je ne vivrais pas pour toujours comme lui, je ne veux pas que l'on se joue de moi. »Il lui avait offert de la transformer plusieurs fois, mais Caroline n'avait aucune envie de devenir un vampire.

« Alors mets-y un terme. » dit Bonnie faisant grogner Caroline.

« Je ne peux pas, » dit-elle en se laissant tomber en arrière et regardant le plafond. « J'ai essayé, mais je n'arrive pas à rester éloignée, et il ne s'en va pas. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Elena.

« Savoir comment il était quand il était humain. » répondit Caroline en continuant à regarder le plafond. « Ce qui est impossible parce qu'il est âgé de 1000 ans et qu'il refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit à propos de la vie qu'il menait à cette époque. »

« Je suis peut-être capable de t'aider pour ça, » dit Bonnie, et Caroline se redressa brusquement.

« Quoi ? » demanda Caroline.

« Tu sais que je peux avoir des visions ? » dit Bonnie, Caroline hocha la tête, « Et bien il se pourrait que je puisse en avoir une de lui. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Caroline, « De quand il était encore humain ? »

« Peut-être », dit Bonnie, ne voulant pas lui donner de faux espoirs. « J'ai juste besoin de quelque chose lui appartenant et d'une autre de l'année qui t'intéresse. »

« Comment suis-je supposée me procurer quelque chose datant d'il y a 1000 ans ? demanda Caroline avant d'être frappée pas une idée « Les cendres ».

« Des cendres ? » demanda Elena.

« Oui, comme celles du chêne blanc, » leur dit Caroline. « Est-ce qu'une pincée suffirait Bonnie ? »

« Yep, » dit Bonnie, « Mais comment on met la main dessus ? »

« Et bien, cela tombe bien que notre meilleur ami sorte avec un des Originaux, » dit Caroline en sortant son téléphone. « Juste besoin de lui demander un coup de main. »

« Vous êtes sures que vous voulez mêler Matt à tout ça ? » demanda Elena.

« On a seulement besoin d'une pincée, » dit Bonnie. Elle n'aimait pas plus l'idée, mais c'était le seul moyen de mettre la main sur les cendres. Caroline mit le téléphone à son oreille.

« Salut Matt, » dit Caroline au téléphone. « J'aimerai que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »

K&C

« Vraiment ? » dit Rebekah se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte aux cotés de Matt. « Tu veux utiliser un sort pour voir à quoi ressemblait mon frère quand il était humain ? »

« Oui, » dit Caroline, ne voulant pas se disputer avec elle, « Peux-tu m'y aider s'il te plait ? »

« Bien, » dit Rebekah après réflexion. « Tiens. » Rebekah tendit à Caroline un sac plastique contenant une petite quantité de cendres. « C'est tout ce que j'ai pu me procurer. »

« Ca devrait suffire, » dit Bonnie en prenant le sac. Caroline fit de nouveau face à Rebekah.

« Je ne veux pas être menée en bateau Rebekah, » dit Caroline, « Tu es bien placée pour le comprendre. »

« Oui je le suis, » dit Rebekah, « Bonne chance. » Ils partirent vers le camion de Matt en se tenant la main. Caroline fut frappée par une soudaine jalousie. Rebekah avait beau avoir 1000 ans, Caroline pouvait voir des qualités humaines chez elles, surtout quand elle était en présence de Matt. Elle soupira et ferma la porte.

K&C

« Prête ? » demanda Bonnie et Caroline et Elena acquiescèrent. Il y avait des bougies tout autour d'elles, et elles étaient bien contentes que Jeremy et Ric soient sortis. »

« Il ne va pas être heureux pour le T-shirt, » remarqua Caroline. Bonnie allait sûrement le brûler ou quelque chose du genre.

« Non, c'est mieux que tu le porte, cela renforcera la connexion, » dit Bonnie, « A présent, donne-moi ta main. » Caroline prit la main de Bonnie et ferma les yeux. Entre elles se trouvaient un pot remplit des cendres et de nombreux autres ingrédients qui permettraient à Caroline d'avoir une vision. Bonnie commença à murmurer quelques mots pendant qu'Elena se contentait d'observer. Tout d'un coup, les flammes s'intensifièrent et la fenêtre s'ouvrit.

« Caroline ! » cria Elena et Bonnie ouvrit ses yeux. Elle ne tenait plus la main de Caroline dans la sienne et l'espace en face d'elle était vide. « Que s'est-il passé ? Caroline a disparu ! » Quelque chose attira les yeux de Bonnie vers la fenêtre ouverte. La pleine lune, a son zénith les baignait de sa lueur.

« Oh non, » dit Bonnie et regarda Elena catastrophée.

K&C

« C'est la pleine lune, » dit Bonnie en faisant les cents pas, « Cela ne peut être que ça. Nous avons accidentellement puisé dans cette énergie. Au lieu d'en avoir une vision, Caroline a dû y être envoyée. »

« Du coup Caroline se trouve 1000 ans dans le passé ? dit Elena et Bonnie acquiesça incertaine.

« Je pense que oui, » dit Bonnie.

« Tu pourrais la faire revenir ? » demanda Elena.

« Non, » dit Bonnie d'un air désespéré. « La Lune n'est plus à son apogée. Je ne serais pas capable d'inverser le sort avant un mois. »

« Un mois ? » dit Elena les yeux écarquillés. « Donc Caroline est coincée…où qu'elle soit…un mois ? »

« Elle va se retrouver à Mistic Fall, juste 1000 ans plus tôt. » lui dit Bonnie. « J'espère juste que… »

« Que quoi ? » demanda Elena.

« Que le Klaus de cette époque fera en sorte que rien ne lui arrive. » répondit Bonnie. « C'est une chose que j'espère que tous deux, l'ancien comme l'actuel Klaus ont en commun, qu'ils ne laisseraient rien de mal arriver à Caroline. »

_**Il y a longtemps…**_

« Outch. » dit Caroline en se frottant la tête. Elle ouvrit ses yeux doucement et vit qu'elle se trouvait étendue sur le sol dans les bois. Elle se leva et essaya de se débarrasser de la poussière, elle détestait être sale. « Bonnie ? Elena ? » Caroline ne reçut aucune réponse. Elles devaient probablement lui jouer un tour, ou quelque chose du même genre. Caroline ne se rappelait cependant pas avoir été soule. D'ailleurs, quand elle était ivre, elle finissait d'habitude chez Klaus. Elle faisait des choses stupides quand elle était sous influence de l'alcool. Caroline regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais fait de scoutisme du coup elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment rentrer chez elle. Heureusement qu'elle avait son téléphone dans sa poche. Pas de signal. Quoi ? Caroline commença à se balader, le téléphone en l'air pour essayer de capter le réseau. « Allez ! Je ne suis pas faite pour les bois ! »

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » dit une voix.

« Hey ! » répondit Caroline. « Avez-vous un téléphone que je puisse vous emprunter ? Le mien ne marche pas. »

« Un téléphone ? » demanda la voix qui se rapprochait. Oh non. Quel genre de personne ne savait pas ce qu'était un téléphone ?

Ok, c'était à cet instant du film que la pompom girl blonde se faisait tuer dans les bois par le serial killer. Caroline laissa tomber son téléphone et se mit à courir. Après quelques minutes de course, elle se cacha derrière un arbre. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait du se trouver quelque part à présent. Près d'un lotissement, le Grill, n'importe où, mais elle n'avait ni croisé des habitations, ni des personnes pour l'instant.

« Merde, où est-ce que je suis ? »

« Mademoiselle ? » dit quelqu'un.

« N'approchez pas » cria Caroline.

« Tout va bien, » dit la personne d'une voix apaisante, « Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire du mal.» D'accord, à présent que la personne était plus proche, Caroline avait reconnu sa voix. Dieux merci.

« Désolée, je me suis juste perdue, » dit Caroline en sortant de derrière l'arbre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup trop longs, et depuis que Caroline le connaissait, il n'était jamais sorti sans porter un costume. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Elijah ! » appela quelqu'un d'autre.

« Ici ! » répondit en criant Elijah. Kol apparut un moment plus tard, debout près de son frère. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi long que ceux d'Elijah, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être très diffèrent. Caroline commença à sentir sa tête tourner et posa une main contre l'arbre pour s'appuyer.

« C'est impossible. » pensa Caroline à haute voix.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » dit une autre voix, plus aigüe, avant qu'un jeune homme n'apparaisse. Henrick. Cela devait être Henrick. Henrick était mort depuis plus de 1000 ans. Oh non. S'il vous plait, non. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle porte ? » demanda Henrick. Caroline regarda ses vêtements et s'aperçue qu'elle était toujours vêtue de son short et du T-shirt de Klaus. Montrer autant de peau devait être scandaleux si Caroline se trouvait là où elle pensait être.

« Elijah ? Kol ? Où êtes-vous ? » Caroline connaissait très bien cette voix. Quand il apparut, Caroline fit ce qu'elle avait réussi à éviter jusque-là, elle s'évanouit.

**Alors? Qu'en pensez vous? Laissez le moi savoir (review)**

**J'ai commencé à traduire le chapitre 2 qui devrait du coup être publié la semaine prochaine ou dans quelques jours selon la motivation.**

**A bientôt.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour tout le monde! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de votre réponse. **

**Je souhaite remercier particulièrement _noemieb85, Lea Michaelson, Fanfic-Klaus-Caroline, Caalypso94, MARiiN3, Lena mickelson, klaroline68, Analissa et elo69 _pour leurs commentaires très encourageants. Je pensait faire une update par semaine, mais disons que vous avez accéléré le processus :)**

**Je tiens à rappeler que l'histoire appartient à peaceful village et les personnages à la CW, Julie Plec et autre.**

Elena et Bonnie étaient toujours dans un état de panique quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elena alla répondre et vit Klaus de l'autre côté. Il n'était pas capable d'entrer vu que personne n'avait été assez bête pour l'inviter à l'intérieur, du coup Elena était en sécurité dans la maison.

« Où est Caroline ? » demanda Klaus, « Cela fait trois heures que j'essaie de l'appeler et je suppose que vous avez passé tout ce temps à la convaincre de ne plus me voir. »

« Caroline n'est pas ici, » dit Bonnie en se plaçant devant Elena.

« Où est-elle ? » demanda Klaus et Bonnie et Elena échangèrent un regard. « Où est-elle ? »

« Quand. » réplica Bonnie.

« Pardon ? » dit Klaus.

« Ce n'est pas où est Caroline, mais quand. » dit Bonnie, et pour une fois, Klaus sembla à court de mots.

_**Il y a très très longtemps…**_

Caroline ouvrit ses yeux et vit deux femmes qui la regardaient. Elle reconnut la première comme Rebekah, mais ne connaissait pas la seconde. Rebekah passa un linge humide sur le front de Caroline.

« Ayanna, elle se réveille, » dit Rebekah et Caroline essaya de se rassoir mais échoua.

« Tu as besoin de te reposer, mon enfant. » dit Ayanna d'une voix douce, « Tu dois garder des forces. Quel est ton nom ? »

« Caroline, » dit Caroline et regarda autour d'elle, « Où suis-je ? »

« Chez moi, » répondit Rebekah. « Mon frère t'as porté ici après que tu te sois évanouie dans la forêt. »

« Est-elle réveillée ? » demanda Henrick en entrant dans la pièce.

« Oui, mais elle a besoins de repos, » dit Ayanna, « La pauvre s'est heurtée la tête durement. »

« Je me suis cognée la tête ? » demanda Caroline.

« Oui, mon frère s'en est voulu pour ne pas t'avoir rattrapée à temps, » réplica Rebekah.

« Merci, » dit Caroline, « Pour avoir pris soin de moi, » Rebekah sourit.

« Tu es en sécurité Caroline, » lui assura Rebekah. « Tu vas t'en sortir. » Sur ces mots Caroline se rendormi.

K&C

« Elle est jolie, » dit Henrick en s'asseyant à l'extérieur avec ses frères. « Elle s'appelle Caroline. » Rebekah sorti. Tous ses frères la rejoignirent dans l'intention d'obtenir un rapport.

« Elle a besoins de dormir et d'ici demain elle devrait aller mieux, » leur dit Rebekah. « A-t-elle dit quelque chose à propos de sa famille ou d'elle-même ? »

« La fille était effrayée, mais elle s'est calmé quand elle m'a vu, » dit Elijah. « C'était presque comme si elle… elle me connaissait. Mais c'est impossible, je n'ai de ma vie, jamais vu cette fille auparavant. »

« Et elle s'est évanouie quand elle a vu Niklaus. » remarqua Kol.

« Je ne l'avais également jamais rencontrée avant, » dit Klaus. « Qui est-elle ? »

« Ayanna a proposé de l'accueillir chez elle pour l'instant, » les informa Rebekah. « Je suppose que nous allons le découvrir. »

Quand Caroline se réveilla cette fois, il faisait nuit dehors. Caroline se rassit doucement et enroula la couverture autour d'elle. Heureusement, ses chaussures se trouvaient près du lit, elle les enfila et sorti. Il lui semblait qu'elle se trouvait dans un autre monde, même si c'était l'endroit où elle avait toujours vécu. Marchait-elle sur les fondations du lycée ? Etait-ce là que se trouvait le Grill ? Sa maison ? Celle d'Elena ou de Bonnie ? Si Caroline devait parier dessus, elle aurait dit que c'était là où se trouvait la maison de Klaus. Construire sa nouvelle maison par-dessus l'ancienne était le genre de chose qu'il ferait.

« Caroline ? » dit quelqu'un derrière elle et elle se retourna et vit Klaus qui se tenait là. L'ironie la fit sourire. Il lui suffisait de penser à lui pour qu'il soit là, peu importe l'époque, apparemment.

« Klaus, c'est ça ? » demanda Caroline, agissant comme si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, « Tu es celui qui m'a transporté hors des bois ? »

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été capable de te rattraper à temps, tu t'es heurté durement la tête. » dit Klaus ce qui donna à Caroline l'envie d'éclater de rire. Klaus était-il en train de s'excuser ? Il se sentait vraiment mal à propos de quelque chose. Comme si tout cela n'était pas assez étrange.

« Je vais bien, » lui assura Caroline, « Juste une bosse. J'en ai vu de pires, crois-moi. »

« Tu ne devrais pas te promener dehors toute seule, » dit-il, et son inquiétude fit sourire Caroline.

« Alors marche avec moi, » dit Caroline en indiquant de sa tête les bois. C'était ce qu'elle avait souhaité non ? Connaître Klaus quand il était humain ? Autant qu'elle en profite.

_**2012**_

« Tout ça est de ta faute ! » pleura Bonnie.

« En quoi est-ce de ma faute ? » dit Klaus, essayant de contrôler son tempérament. Caroline ne serait pas contente s'il tuait son amie. « Tu es celle qui a fait ce putain de sortilège ! »

« Et bien, peut-être que si tu avais été plus gentil avec Caroline, elle n'aurait pas eu recourt à de telles mesures juste pour en savoir plus sur toi ! » dit Bonnie.

« Arrêtez ! » s'exclama Elena essayant de stopper la dispute. « Rien de tout ça ne va aider Caroline ! » Elena se tourna vers Klaus, « Supposons que Caroline te trouves, l'accueillerais-tu ? Ta famille ferait-elle ça pour un étranger ? » Klaus se tu un moment.

« Oui, » dit finalement Klaus, « Rebekah… elle aimait les personnes. Plus particulièrement les aider. C'est pour cela que devenir un vampire a été si dur pour elle. Tout le monde avait peur d'elle, elle détestait ça. »

« Maintenant on sait pourquoi elle est tellement amère, » marmonna Bonnie. « Je vais pouvoir inverser le sort dans un mois. »

« Un mois ? » dit Klaus et sa mâchoire se crispa. « C'est des conneries. »

« Non, c'est ta faute, » le corrigea Bonnie, « Conclusion, quand Caroline sera de retours, soit tu la traite comme elle le mérite soit tu la laisse tranquilles. » Bonnie ferma la porte.

« Es-tu sure qu'il soit sage de lui crier dessus ? » demanda Elena une fois Klaus parti, « Je sais que nous avons un accord avec lui et sa famille, mais nous ne voulons pas relancer les hostilités. Surtout si Caroline n'est plus là pour faire le médiateur. Tu sais qu'elle est l'une des seules personnes que Klaus écoute. »

_**Il y a bien longtemps, quand les douches n'existaient pas encore…**_

Caroline restait assise pendant que Rebekah s'occupait de ses cheveux. Elle lui avait également emprunté une de ses robes. Alors que Rebekah la préparait, l'esprit de Caroline retourna la nuit précédente, après qu'elle soit revenue de sa promenade avec Klaus.

_« Tu n'es pas de la région, n'est-ce pas mon enfant ? » demanda Ayanna aussitôt Caroline rentrée. D'après ce que savait Caroline, elle était l'ancêtre de Bonnie, et une très puissante sorcière._

_« Non, » répondit Caroline sachant qu'elle ne pouvait lui mentir, « Un sort qui a mal tourné m'a envoyé ici. »_

_« D'où ? » demanda Ayanna._

_« Existe-il un sort capable d'effacer la mémoire de quelqu'un ? » dit Caroline au lieu de répondre. La compulsion n'était pas une option puisque les vampires n'existaient pas encore et il était important que personne ne se souvienne d'elle. « Comme un sortilège permettant que personne ne se rappelle de moi ? »_

_« Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas se rappeler de toi ? » dit Ayanna._

_« Je peux vous faire confiance ? » dit soudainement Caroline parce qu'elle avait besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un, « Je vais tout vous dire, mais je ne peux pas le faire avant de savoir si je peux vous faire confiance. »_

_« Tu peux me faire confiance, mon enfant, » lui assura Ayanna et lui prit la main. « Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. » Ce que fit Caroline. Elle laissa de côté la partie concernant les vampires, lui disant seulement qu'un sort l'avait fait remonter le temps et que Caroline était effrayée de changer quoi que ce soit si quelqu'un se souvenait d'elle._

_« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » demanda Caroline. « Devrais-je partir tout de suite et trouver refuge autre part jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune ? » Ayanna lui avait expliqué que la pleine lune devait l'avoir transporté là, et que seule la pleine lune pouvait la ramener chez elle._

_« Il y en a bien un que je peux exécuter, mais je vais avoir besoin que tu me donne un peu de sang, » lui dit Ayanna, « Je puiserais également dans l'énergie de la pleine lune pour l'utiliser, comme ça personne ne se souviendra de toi le lendemain matin en se réveillant. » Caroline laissa échapper un soupir._

_« Merci, » dit Caroline reconnaissante, « Bonne nuit. » Elle bailla et alla se coucher dans le lit qu'Ayanna lui avait préparé._

« Finit, » dit Rebekah prenant du recul et admira son œuvre. « Tu es ravissante. »

« Merci, » dit Caroline. La dernière fois que Rebekah avait commenté son physique elle avait dit que Caroline avait des cheveux filandreux et les yeux trop écartés.

« Rebekah ! » dit Henrick en entrant dans la pièce, « Viens, nos frères sont encore en train de se battre ! » Rebekah attrapa la main de Caroline et elles suivirent Henrick à l'extérieur. Caroline sourit à la vue d'Elijah et de Klaus se bagarrant amicalement. Elle pouvait voir à quel point ils étaient proches. Le jeu prit fin quand Mikael arriva. Caroline l'avait rencontré brièvement et l'avait trouvé antipathique instantanément, sans prendre en compte ses actions futures. Il était un homme cruel, et Esther se tint là, sans rien faire. Rebekah saisie la main de Caroline à la vue de son père. Caroline voulait détourner le regard en voyant Klaus et Mikael s'affronter. Ses yeux la brulèrent, mais elle ravala ses larmes.

« Certains jours, le simple fait que tu sois vivant est un miracle…gamin. » dit Mikael et après s'en alla.

Caroline voulait crier que Klaus n'était qu'un garçon, mais dit quelque chose d'autre à la place.

« Je suis la prochaine, » dit Caroline en lâchant Rebekah et se rapprocha. Klaus se releva et s'épousseta. Caroline ramassa l'épée abandonnée plus tôt.

« Tu veux te battre contre moi ? » demanda Klaus d'une voix surprise. Caroline acquiesça.

« Oui, à moins que cela ne t'effraie, » réplica Caroline et elle entendit Kol ricaner.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te blesser, » dit Klaus et Caroline étendit l'épée de manière qu'elle touchait presque son cou. Il se figea.

« Je suis bien plus solide que j'en ai l'air, » dit Caroline, « Alors ? Ramasse l'épée mon cœur. »

« Tu l'auras voulu, chérie, » dit Klaus en la ramassant.

_« Si c'était tellement terrible, tu n'avais pas à venir, » dit Caroline en soupirant. Klaus était venu regarder un match de football avec Kol et s'était plaint d'à quel point ce sport était stupide. Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il voulait juste la voir dans sa mignonne tenue de pompom girl._

_« En revanche, l'escrime, le tir à l'arc, sont des disciplines utiles, » lui dit Klaus, « Lancer une balle ? Ça n'a aucun sens. »_

_« C'est un jeu, » dit Caroline, « C'est supposé être amusant. S'amuser. Tu connais ce mot n'est-ce pas ? S'amuser ? Ce truc que tu ne fais jamais ? » Klaus la regarda. « D'accord, si savoir manier une épée est si utile, apprends-moi. »_

_« Tu veux que je t'apprenne à manier une épée ? » demanda Klaus._

_« Oui, » répondit Caroline._

Il la battait toujours, mais Caroline avait toujours été capable de lui tenir tête un certain temps. Caroline pouvait voir que Klaus était frustré qu'elle ait tenu aussi longtemps contre lui. Une foule s'était rassemblée autour d'eux. Esther devait tenir Mikael occupé parce qu'il ne revint pas. Klaus fini par la désarmer. Son épée atterrit sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Le petit attroupement applaudit.

« Tu te bats bien, » dit Klaus et Caroline sourit.

« J'ai eu un bon professeur, » dit Caroline, et quelque chose derrière elle captura le regard de Klaus. Caroline se retourna et vit…Elena. Quoi ? Elena était-elle venue aussi ? Un horrible monstre de jalousie commença à monter au plus profond d'elle. Tatia. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Caroline afficha un sourire satisfait et décida d'utiliser cette petite distraction à son avantage. Caroline poussa Klaus par terre et brandit l'épée contre son cou.

« Je suppose que j'ai gagné finalement, » dit Caroline souriante au-dessus de lui, « Règle numéro un, ne jamais quitter son adversaire des yeux. Peu importe combien les filles sont jolies. » Caroline jeta l'épée par terre et rejoignit Rebekah qui riait. Se prenant par la main, les deux filles s'éloignèrent. Caroline sourit car elle pouvait sentir que les yeux de Klaus étaient sur elle, et non Tatia.

K&C

« C'était incroyable Caroline, » dit Rebekah, un large sourire s'étirant d'une oreille à l'autre. « Comment as-tu appris à te battre comme ça ? » Caroline attendit une minute avant de répondre. Elle avait évité les questions concernant son identité, et avait seulement dit s'être perdue dans les bois. Ayant le soutient d'Ayanna, personne n'avait plus questionné Caroline. Du coup, dire quelques trucs à Rebekah ne pouvait pas être trop mal. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait s'en souvenir.

« C'est mon petit ami qui m'a appris. » dit Caroline et Rebekah la regarda d'un air confus.

« Petit ami ? » dit Rebekah et Caroline réalisa qu'elle avait employé un terme moderne. De plus, Klaus n'avait pas encore reconnu qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

« Le garçon que je…vois de temps en temps, » dit Caroline, ne sachant quoi dire.

« Tu veux dire le garçon qui te courtise ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Oui, » réplica Caroline, heureuse que Rebekah comprenne de quoi elle parlait.

« Mon frère va être déçu, » commenta Rebekah.

« Quoi ? » dit Caroline.

« Mon frère Niklaus, tu lui plais, » lui dit Rebekah.

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il regardait Rebekah, » dit Caroline en réussissant à parler sans amertume, « Il regardait quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Son nom est Tatia, » dit Rebekah, confirmant les suspicions qu'avait Caroline. C'est une fille qui n'attire que des problèmes. Elle avait déjà un enfant en arrivant au village. Nik et Elijah sont tous deux épris d'elle, mais elle a refusé de choisir. Elle préfère les avoir tous deux à ses pieds.

« C'est affreux, » dit Caroline, apparemment l'histoire se répétait. Deux autres fois mais au moins Elena n'avait pas eu l'intention de blesser qui que ce soit intentionnellement.

« J'en ai conscience, » accorda Rebekah, « Ils en sont allé jusqu'à se battre pour elle, rien à voir avec aujourd'hui, c'était amical. J'aimerais juste qu'ils comprennent qu'aucune fille ne vaut la peine de briser ses liens fraternels. »

« L'amour peut te faire faire des choses que tu ne ferais pas en temps normal, » répondit Caroline à voix basse.

« Caroline ? » dit Rebekah inquiète, « Tu vas bien ? »

« Non, je ne le suis pas, » dit Caroline sans la regarder. « Mais je le serais. Allez, rentrons. »

Elle était venue ici pour une raison, connaître le véritable Klaus. Rien, et personne, n'allait se mettre en travers de sa route. Et peut-être… peut-être…si Caroline se battait maintenant pour le connaître, il en ferait de même plus tard.

**Voilà! Fin du deuxième chapitre. **

**Je travaille déjà sur le troisième que je posterais dès que je pourrai. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me parler de vos impressions.**

**A bientôt :)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bon il semblerait que j'avance beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Je pensais vraiment attendre pour poster le prochain chapitre, mais vos commentaires ont rendu ça impossible :) Et puis, vu la longueur de cette fiction... Bref.**

**Fanfic-Klaus-Caroline:** merci :) Je fais surtout attention au sens parce que la traduction mot-à-mot... disons que le résultat est très moche. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas!

**Analissa:** Ah Tatia...ce chapitre devrait te plaire par rapport au Klaus/Caroline/Tatia. Disons que Caroline sait s'y prendre :)

**klaroline68:** de rien, avec plaisir :)

**elo69:** Oui, pour le futur on n'y est pas encore, mais tu verra, tout sera expliqué. La relation entre Caroline et Rebekah est géniale, je suis une grande fan de la Team Barbie, et ne plus les voir ensemble à l'écran est un coup dur. Mais disons que cette fic rattrape ça.

**Lea Mikaelson:** la voici, la voilà!

**Je rappelle que ni les personnages, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent.**

* * *

Klaus était furieux. Caroline n'avait aucun mal à le voir. Il affichait son « j'en veux à Caroline » expression, qui apparemment ne changerait pas en 1000 ans. Toute la fratrie était assise autours du feu et le sourire de Klaus se transforma en un froncement de sourcil quand il vit Caroline.

« Et pourquoi es-tu si grognon ? » demanda Rebekah et les filles s'assirent à côté des garçons. Caroline s'assit entre Klaus et Henrick.

« Il est contrarié que je l'ais battu, » dit Caroline, répondant à sa place.

« Tu ne m'as pas battu, » cracha Klaus et Caroline se retint de rire. « Le match était fini quand tu m'as poussé. Tu as triché. »

« Crois ce qui te fais plaisir, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai fini sur le dos, » dit Caroline et ses frères se mirent à rire, mais Klaus n'était visiblement pas amusé. « Relaxe, ne sais-tu donc pas t'amuser ? »

« Il n'en a aucune idée. » dit Kol et Klaus le fusilla du regard.

« D'accord, Monsieur Grognon… » Dit Caroline avant de se pencher pour lui embrasser la joue. « Me pardonnes-tu d'avoir triché à présent ? » Klaus n'eut pas le temps de répondre parce qu'une voix dit,

« Puis-je me joindre à vous ? » dit Tatia et Caroline dû se retenir pour ne pas la regarder avec mépris.

« Il n'y a plus de place, désolée, » dit Rebekah, n'ayant pas du tout l'air de l'être. C'était cependant vrai, toutes les places étaient occupées.

« Tu peux t'assoir là, » dit Caroline en se levant. Tatia sourit d'un air satisfait et s'avança. Du coup, Caroline s'assit sur les genoux de Klaus à la place. Klaus surpris, se crispa mais ses mains vinrent se poser sur les hanches de Caroline, la maintenant en place. « Je ne suis pas trop lourde ? » demanda innocemment Caroline.

« Pas du tout, » réplica Klaus.

« Donc Caroline… c'est bien Caroline ? » dit Tatia alors qu'elle savait pertinemment quel était le nom de Caroline.

« Oui, » dit Caroline, « Et toi tu es Tatia, Rebekah m'a parlé de toi. » Tout le monde excepté Henrick se crispa, sachant à quel point Rebekah détestait Tatia.

« Je t'ai vu te battre, » dit Tatia, « Tu es très douée, qui t'as appris ? »

« Un ami, » menti Caroline. Klaus avait été bien des choses, mais jamais un ami. « Il pensait que cela pourrait m'être utile d'apprendre. »

« Henrick ! » appela Esther. « A l'intérieur ! » Henrick fit une grimace. Apparemment il n'aimait pas devoir se coucher plus tôt que tout le monde. Il se leva à contre cœur et fit un bisou sur la joue à Rebekah. Puis, à la grande surprise de Caroline, il lui embrassa la joue également. Caroline sourit et tout le monde souhaita la bonne nuit au jeune garçon.

« Il t'aime bien, » commenta Finn.

« Il aime tout le monde, » persifla Tatia.

« Sauf toi, » dit Rebekah et Caroline retint son rire, mais elle savait que Klaus pouvait en sentir les mouvements étouffés.

_**2012**_

« Le passé ? » dit Elijah les bras croisés. « Caroline s'est envoyée dans le passé, notre passé ? »

« Oui, » dit Klaus, « Mais je ne me rappelle pas d'elle. »

« Elle a dû couvrir ses traces, » dit Kol, « Je reconnais qu'elle a de l'idée. Surement un sort pour effacer nos souvenirs. Ce qui arrive quand tu sors avec un humain, et non un simple d'esprit comme Matt. »

« Hey ! » s'écria Rebekah, « Laisse Matt en dehors de ça. »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que les humain sont fait pour être le diner, pas pour y être invité. » dit Kol et Klaus l'ignora. Il était plus jaloux qu'autre chose.

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre et voir ce qui se passe, » dit Elijah en gardant son calme.

« Vous pensez qu'elle est en train de nous parler en ce moment même ? » demanda Rebekah. « Je veux dire à nos anciens nous. » La fratrie se contenta de se fixer.

_**Il y a incroyablement longtemps…**_

Cela faisait très longtemps que Caroline n'avait pas autant rit. Kol était très drôle. La prise de Klaus se resserra sur ses hanches. La nuit avançant, Caroline ne se trouvait plus assise sur ses genoux mais proche de son corps. De même, le bras de Caroline se trouvait à présent autour de ses épaules. Apparemment jalouse, Tatia ne cessait de les fixer.

« Nous ferions mieux de rentrer. » dit Rebekah en se levant quelques minutes plus tard. Caroline s'était endormie et Klaus la soutenait. Rebekah regarda Caroline et sourit. « Elle a l'air fatiguée. »

« Je vais la ramener chez Ayanna, » dit Klaus en se redressant et réussissant miraculeusement à ne pas la réveiller alors qu'il la portait sur le chemin de la maison d'Ayanna.

« Tu sens bon, » dit Caroline somnolente. Klaus sourit. « Tu as la même odeur. »

« Quoi ? » dit Klaus mais Caroline s'était rendormie.

« Bonsoir Niklaus, » dit Ayanna en lui ouvrant la porte. « Son lit est juste là. » Klaus hocha du chef et déposa Caroline. Il écarta une des mèches de cheveux de son visage. Ayanna sourit.

« Bonne nuit Ayanna, » dit Klaus.

« Bonne nuit, » dit Ayanna et alla retirer les chaussures de Caroline et la recouvrit d'une couverture. Il y avait une sorte d'halo émanant de la jeune fille et Klaus semblait s'être épris d'elle. Il était regrettable qu'elle doive repartir. Ayanna était consciente d'à quel point le garçon était solitaire.

K&C

« Tiens, » dit Rebekah en tendant un panier à Caroline. « Il y a des pommiers pas trop loin d'ici. »

« Merci, » dit Caroline. Elle s'était un peu sentie inutile ces deux dernières semaines. Cueillir des pommes semblait être quelque chose d'assez simple. C'était comme si elle vivait dans un conte de fées. Caroline salua Rebekah et se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'elle lui avait indiqué.

Klaus était en train de les observer et se leva de son emplacement situé près d'Elijah. Enfin il était capable de parler à Caroline en tête à tête. Elle et Rebekah avaient été inséparables, et quand Caroline n'était pas avec elle, elle était avec Ayanna.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Elijah.

« Voir ce que la plus belle fille du village fabrique, » dit Klaus avec un sourire et s'éloigna. Tatia qui avait tout entendu plissa ses yeux. C'était elle la plus belle fille du village, pas cette…Caroline.

Caroline trouva assez facilement les arbres. Elle cueilli une pomme et y mordit à pleines dents. Hum. Le gout était différent, plus doux. « Caroline ! » appela une voix et elle se retourna pour voir Kklaus courir à sa rencontre. Caroline sourit en le voyant.

« Salut, » dit Caroline et lui tendit une pomme, « Tu as faim ? »

« Oui, » dit Klaus, prenant la pomme. « Tu ne fais pas ce genre de choses souvent n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quelles choses ? » demanda Caroline.

« Tu t'amuses beaucoup trop en ramassant les pommes, » remarqua Klaus et Caroline rougit.

« Ma famille est aisée, il y a des gens qui font ce genre de choses pour nous, » menti Caroline.

« Ils doivent être fou d'inquiétude à ton sujet, » commenta Klaus.

« Peut-être, » dit Caroline en ramassant une autre pomme. « Mon père n'est jamais présent et ma mère n'a pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer. Je suis sure qu'ils finiront par me trouver. »

« Donc tu vas partir, » dit Klaus d'une voix où sonnait une évidente déception.

« Eventuellement, » dit Caroline avant de regarder ses mains sales. Elle aurait tué pour pouvoir prendre une douche à l'instant.

« Il y a une crique pas loin d'ici, » dit Klaus, « Tu peux te laver là-bas. Je vais te montrer. » Klaus lui prit le panier pour qu'elle n'ait pas à le porter.

« Tu es adorable, » ne put s'empêcher de dire Caroline, le visage de Klaus se vida de toute expression.

« Mon père dit que je suis trop doux, et que ça va me tuer, » dit Klaus et Caroline se retint de rire. Le Klaus qu'elle connaissait était tout sauf doux.

« Et fort, » ajouta Caroline, « De plus tu n'as pas l'air d'être du genre à renoncer à la vie facilement. »

« Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de mourir prochainement. » dit finalement Klaus souriant à nouveau.

« Sans blague, » dit Caroline pour elle-même.

« Comment ? » demanda Klaus.

« Rien, » réplica vite Caroline. « On dirait que nous sommes arrivés. »

Caroline s'agenouilla et s'éclaboussa d'eau le visage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'au fond de la crique il y avait un trou d'eau où l'on pouvait nager. Soudainement elle se senti crasseuse de la tête aux pieds. Klaus était en train de se mouiller le visage et de boire l'eau se trouvant dans ses mains.

« L'eau a l'air bonne, » dit Caroline qui mourait d'envie de sauter dedans.

« Elle risque d'être un peu froide, » dit Klaus mais Caroline ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se rapprocha de l'eau. Sans y penser à deux fois, elle commença à se glisser hors de sa robe. D'où elle venait, Klaus l'avait vue nue plus de fois qu'on ne puisse en compter. Caroline entendit un hoquet derrière elle et vit qu'à présent Klaus avait son dos tourné vers elle. Caroline rigola.

Après être entrée dans l'eau elle dit,

« Tu peux te retourner. » Klaus se retourna, hésitant. « J'avais raison, elle est très bonne. » Klaus acquiesça seulement du chef. Caroline ri de nouveau. Il était si timide ! Ok, son Klaus avait aussi peur des femmes. « Je sors dans un moment. » Deux minutes plus tard, Caroline tapota l'épaule de Klaus pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait se retourner.

« Désolé, » dit Klaus qui avait apparemment l'impression qu'il devait s'excuser. Pour une raison que Caroline ignorait.

« Pour quoi ? » demanda Caroline.

« J'ai euh…vu… » Balbutia Klaus.

« Tu n'avais jamais vu de fille auparavant ? » dit Caroline et Klaus rougi. Il rougi ! Oh elle ne pouvait attendre de parler de ça à Klaus !

« Non, » dit Klaus se concentrant sur le sol. Un puceau ! Un Klaus puceau !

« Oh, bien rentrons, » dit Caroline ne souhaitant pas l'embarrasser plus. Enfin ce lui. Caroline allait chanter une toute autre chanson à son Klaus une fois rentrée.

Mikael se rua sur eux au moment où ils furent tout deux rentrés.

« Où étais-tu ? » tempêta Mikael et Caroline se tint devant Klaus le protégeant.

« Je cueillais des pommes, » dit Caroline, « Klaus m'a tenu compagnie. »

« Tu te caches derrière une femme, gamin ? » dit Mikael regardant son fils.

« Il ne se cache pas derrière moi, je me tiens devant lui. » lui dit Caroline en rencontrant le regard de Mikael la tête haute.

« Je t'accueille dans ma demeure et c'est ainsi que… » commença à dire Mikael.

« Caroline ! » appela Ayanna, coupant Mikael. « Viens nous aider avec le diner ! »

« J'arrives ! » répondit Caroline. Elle saisit la main de Klaus et passa devant Mikael. Ce dernier commença à la suivre mais fut arrêté par Ayanna.

« Ils semblent s'apprécier, » dit Ayanna sur le ton de la conversation. « Tu dois être heureux. »

« Heureux ? » demanda Mikael.

« Oui, » réplica Ayanna. « Tes enfants sont d'âge à se marier, et Elijah et Klaus ne se battent plus à propos de Tatia. »

« Oui, je suis heureux, » dit Mikael mais sa mâchoire se crispa.

_**2012**_

Caroline dormait beaucoup là-bas. Au moins quatre jours par semaine elle finissait par tomber endormie dans son lit. Klaus n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir avec des gens. Quand il avait ce genre de besoin, soit il se nourrissait de la fille, soit il l'hypnotisait, ou alors il la tuait. Avec Caroline il n'avait évidemment rien fait de tout cela. Du coup, il trouvait étrange qu'à présent son lit avait l'air étonnement… vide. Elle était vraiment chaude et maintenant son lit était froid. Il se rappelait l'avoir réveillée une fois où il avait fait un cauchemar. Klaus faisait un cauchemar à peu près une fois tous les deux ans, ayant bloqué la majeure partie de ses souvenirs. Bien sûr, cette fois, Caroline avait dormi à ses côtés. Caroline le réveilla et dit qu'il se tournait et retournait et que son visage exprimait qu'il souffrait. Il haussa les épaules et dit que ce n'était rien. Caroline ne dit rien d'autre mais commença à fredonner une chanson jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. C'est là qu'il réalisa autre chose. Elle lui manquait.

« Par l'enfer, » dit Klaus pour lui-même.

_**Il y a si longtemps que ni la télé, ni les ipods, rien n'existait…**_

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. » dit Klaus en venant à la rencontre de Caroline qui coupait des légumes.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Caroline. « Mikael est une brute et il ne devrait pas traiter les gens de cette manière. Spécialement son propre fils. »

« Tu ne devrais pas le mettre en colère. » dit Klaus.

« Je n'ai pas peur de lui, » dit Caroline, « Un jour il aura ce qu'il mérite. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Klaus.

« Apporte ça à Rebekah, » dit Caroline en lui tendant l'assiette de légumes hachés.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à ma question ? dit Klaus n'abandonnant pas.

« Je veux rester mystérieuse, » dit Caroline en souriant. « Cela te fera revenir. » C'était ça qui faisait que Caroline revenait toujours vers son Klaus. Il était très mystérieux, et, bien sûr, il avait un accent.

Le plus souvent, Mikael l'évitait et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Ayanna lui avait peut-être dit quelque chose. Elle était une très puissance sorcière, et quelqu'un à qui on ne venait pas chercher des ennuis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre mon frère et toi ? » demanda Rebekah alors qu'elle et Caroline nettoyaient. « Ne m'avais tu pas dit que tu avais un fiancé ? »

« Klaus est plus gentil avec moi qu'il ne l'est. » dit honnêtement Caroline. « L'autre garçon ne me traite pas mal, mais j'aimerais qu'il soit plus ouvert avec moi. »

« Si tu devais choisir entre mon frère et cet autre…garçon, ce serait qui ? » dit Rebekah, posant la question que Caroline redoutait.

« S'il te plait ne me demande pas ça, » dit Caroline et s'éloigna parce qu'elle n'était pas si sûre que ça de la réponse. Son Klaus lui manquait, mais quand elle partirait l'autre lui, manquerait aussi à Caroline.

K&C

Quand quelqu'un attrapa son bras et la traina dans l'ombre de la maison, la première pensée de Caroline fut qu'elle allait mourir. Avant qu'elle ne puisse crier Klaus dit,

« Te voilà. »

« Ne fait pas ça ! » dit Caroline son cœur continuant à battre la chamade. Elle se demanda combien de gens son Klaus avait tué après les avoir entrainés dans des coins sombres.

« Je suis désolé, » dit précipitamment Klaus. « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » Caroline retint un grognement. Un jour prochain, Klaus la terrifierait.

« C'est bon, » dit Caroline, « Mais si tu veux me parler à l'avenir demande le moi, d'accord ? Je suis trop jeune pour faire une crise cardiaque. »

« Très bien, » dit Klaus, « Je voulais juste un moment seul avec toi. »

« Pourquoi, je veux dire nous pass… » Dit Caroline mais fut coupée par Klaus qui l'embrassait. Oh mon Dieu.

* * *

**Fin du troisième chapitre! Alors, vos impressions? Qui préférez-vous, Klaus du passé ou Klaus du futur? Comment pensez vous que Caroline va réagir?**

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petit commentaire pour me confier ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**A bientôt.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ouah! Je suis abasourdie par la réponse favorable qu'a reçut le dernier chapitre. Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point je suis transportée en lisant chacun d'eux :)**

**Bon il semble bien que tout le monde aime le Klaus de l'âge de pierre, cela n'empêche pas celui du présent de faire l'unanimité... et que tout le monde soit contre Tatia. **

**Je le répète, ceci n'est pas mon histoire mais la traduction de Only Human de peacefulvillage. Mon seul mérite est le temps que je passe dessus pour la traduction.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...On se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

Elle ne l'évitait pas, c'est juste qu'elle ne venait pas à sa rencontre. Caroline avait laissé Klaus l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle rompe le baiser brusquement. Parce que ce qui lui passa par la tête était qu'ils embrassaient exactement de la même manière. Ce Klaus et celui de dans 1000 ans. Un peu hésitant au début, et après ils étaient lancés. Caroline le regarda un moment avant de s'enfuir.

Du coup, les jours suivants furent un peu bizarres. Caroline avait évité Klaus _et_ Rebekah parce qu'elle lui aurait probablement tout dit, et Caroline ne voulait pas que Rebekah sache ce qu'il c'était passé. La plupart du temps, Caroline resta avec Henrick. Il semblait être quelqu'un de neutre avec qui il était agréable de parler, mais une part de Caroline se sentait coupable. Pouvait-elle empêcher la mort de ce garçon ? S'ils ne se souvenaient plus d'elle, allaient-ils se rappeler de son avertissement ? Probablement pas. Ainsi Caroline se contenta de jouer avec lui et essaya d'arrêter de penser à ça.

« Si tu continues tu auras tous mes frères essayant d'être dans tes bonnes grâces, » dit Rebekah et Caroline sourit.

« Henrick est un gentil garçon, » dit Caroline et après marmonna. « Et il ne t'embrasse que sur la joue. »

« Quoi ? » dit Rebekah, « Embrasser ? » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Tu as embrassé mon frère ! C'est pour cela que tu agissais si bizarrement. »

« Shh… ! » dit Caroline en regardant autour, reconnaissante que personne ne les ait entendus.

« Lequel ? » demanda Rebekah et Caroline grogna.

« Kol, » répondit Caroline ce à quoi Rebekah releva un sourcil, « Je rigole. Tu sais très bien lequel m'a embrassé. »

« Lui as-tu rendu son baisé ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Oui, je l'ai fait, » réplica Caroline, « Il m'a embrassé puis je l'ai aussi embrassé. Maintenant c'est bizarre. »

« Parce que tu rends la situation…bizarre. » Rebekah avait fini par apprendre l'étrange vocabulaire qu'utilisait Caroline. « Etait-ce désagréable ? Nik n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les filles. Lui et Elijah se sont battus pour Tatia, et elle est la seule fille pour laquelle il ait jamais manifesté son intérêt. »

« Ce n'était pas du tout désagréable, » dit Caroline, « C'était sympa. » Trop sympa. Klaus n'avait pas la passion que son Klaus possédait. Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il la pousse contre un arbre et lui fasse oublier son propre nom, mais ce Klaus était trop poli pour faire cela. Ils avaient commencé à l'embrasser de la même façon, mais l'un se retenait alors que l'autre non.

« Alors quel est le problème ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Il est trop…timide, » lui dit Caroline. « Oui, il m'a embrassé et c'était sympa, mais je ne l'ai pas ressentie jusqu'au bout de mes orteils, tu comprends ? Le parfait baisé est celui qui te donne l'impression que tout ton corps s'embrase. »

« Donc pas de flammes ? » demanda Rebekah et Caroline hocha la tête.

« C'était un bon baisé, je n'ai pas dit le contraire, » dit Caroline, « Et je l'aime bien. » Pour la première fois, Caroline souhaita que ce Klaus soit comme son Klaus. Ensemble ils étaient parfaits. Tout le monde se posait constamment des questions à propos de sa relation avec le terrifiant hybride, mais personne ne se rendait compte d'à quel points ils étaient similaires, excepté pour ce qui était des meurtres. Tous deux aimaient les chevaux. Tous deux manquaient de confiance en soit, aimaient tout contrôler et avaient des problèmes de famille. Bien qu'elle soit névrosée et qu'il soit psychotique ils se ressemblaient de nombreuses manières. « Je dois demander quelque chose à Ayanna, je te vois plus tard. » Caroline s'éloigna. Elle ne remarqua pas Klaus qui se tenait à dans l'ombre de la maison et qui avait entendu toute la conversation.

K&C

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda Caroline à Rebekah alors que les jeunes filles, se tenant par la main, marchaient à travers la forêt. Henrick tenait l'autre main de Caroline pendant qu'Elijah, Finn, Klaus et Kol marchaient derrière elles en riant.

« J'ai pensé que cela ne nous ferait pas de mal d'aller nous rafraichir, » dit Rebekah, et ils arrivèrent à la crique, là où Klaus avait mené Caroline. Caroline sourit et couru vers la crique, se débarrassant de ses chaussures sur le chemin. Une fois dans l'eau elle éclaboussa Rebekah, mouillant tout le devant de sa robe. Rebekah enleva ses chaussures et entra dans la crique, et éclaboussa Caroline. Peu de temps après, Henrick les arrosait toutes les deux. Kol se rapprocha en premier et tout trois lui envoyèrent de l'eau en même temps et il se retrouva trempé avant même d'avoir mis un pied dans l'eau. Bientôt, tous les garçons furent dans l'eau et s'entre éclaboussèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous trempés jusqu'aux os. Oui, c'était enfantin, mais ils avaient besoin de se détendre. Caroline surpris Klaus en train de la regarder et souris, et puis lui envoya de l'eau en plein sur la figure. Il la regarda puis fit de même. Ils étaient tous détendus et Caroline adorait voir à quel point ils étaient proches.

« Bon, fini pour moi, » dit Finn en sortant. « Si je ne m'en vais pas, je ne serai jamais sec. »

« Sérieusement ? » dit Caroline et en un rien de temps tout le monde était hors de l'eau excepté elle et Klaus. Soudainement tout pris un sens, Rebekah avait fait ça pour une raison. Elle voulait que Caroline et Klaus soient seuls.

« Je suppose que Rebekah a organisé ça, » dit Klaus une fois les autres partis.

« Oui, elle est du genre sournoise, » dit Caroline en s'asseyant sur l'herbe. « Désolée j'ai paniqué après que tu m'es embrassée. »

« Je suis désolé si j'ai été trop loin, » dit Klaus et Caroline commença à se renfrogner.

« Vas-tu arrêter de t'excuser ? » dit Caroline, « Je t'ai rendu ton baisé, tu te souviens ? Si je ne voulais pas que tu m'embrasses, je me serais dérobée bien avant. » Le regard de Klaus soudainement tomba sur sa poitrine et Caroline baissa les yeux et vit que sa robe collait à son corps. Klaus, prit sur le fait, se détourna rapidement et se remit à rougir. « Oh, pour l'amour de… » dit Caroline et attrapa sa main pour la poser sur sa poitrine. « Vas-tu cesser d'être aussi timide ? »

« Tu t'es esquivée la dernière fois, » remarqua Klaus.

« J'ai paniqué, » dit Caroline, laissant sa main retomber. « Ça m'arrive de temps en temps. »

« Dans ce cas, puis t'embrasser de nouveau ? » dit Klaus et Caroline leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pas si tu demandes la permission, » dit Caroline et attendit. Il finit par l'embrasser. Caroline se laissa tomber en arrière sur le sol et Klaus étendit la moitié de son haut du corps sur elle tout en continuant à l'embrasser, et oui, sa main se posa sur sa poitrine.

K&C

Cinq jours de plus. C'était ça. Plus que cinq jours avant la pleine lune et que Caroline ne soit renvoyée chez elle. Elle n'évitait plus Klaus, mais ne l'autorisait pas non plus à être affectueux en public. Caroline fabriqua un mensonge à propos d'elle ne souhaitant pas que tout le monde soit au courant pour l'instant, et Klaus était tellement respectueux qu'il ne dit rien.

Elle n'avait également pas prévu de coucher avec lui, elle le jurait. C'était juste arrivé, ce qui était la pire excuse qu'elle puisse donner. Ils étaient en dessous des pommiers. C'était devenu leur endroit. L'endroit où ils pouvaient se faufiler pour passer quelques moments seuls. Klaus était finalement devenu un peu plus audacieux et quand Caroline l'avait débarrassé de son T-shirt, il n'avait pas rougit comme auparavant. Et quand elle se dévêtit de sa robe, il ne recula pas. Quand Klaus finalement la vit nue, il rougit un petit peu, et c'était la chose la plus adorable que Caroline ait jamais vu. Il était nerveux, ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Caroline l'embrassa pour essayer de le rassurer. Cela sembla lui donner confiance en lui, parce que ses mains cessèrent de trembler et il était très doué avec ses mains.

« Tu as été avec un homme n'est-ce pas ? » dit Klaus plus tard et Caroline hocha la tête. La virginité était bien plus précieuse à cette époque. Les femmes étaient tuées si elles n'étaient pas vierges. Henry VIII leur avait enseigné cela. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que tu perdais au premier venu à la fête des Fondateurs quand tu étais âgé de 16 ans. Et puis, dans une quête dont le but était d'être désirée de continuer à dormir avec d'autres types. Pas un grand nombre, mais quelques-uns. « Les femmes sont différentes d'où tu viens. »

« Oui, elles le sont, » dit Caroline avant de demander, « Veux-tu toujours de moi ? »

« Je suppose que l'un de nous deux doit savoir ce qu'il fait, » dit Klaus et Caroline ria et roula sur lui.

« Tu commences à te débrouiller, » dit Caroline et l'embrassa.

K&C

Caroline retournait au village quand quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras, et ce n'était pas Klaus puisqu'il était parti dans la direction opposée pour qu'on ne les voie pas marcher ensemble seuls aussi tard.

« Laissez-moi ! » dit Caroline.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais je ne laisse aucune prostituée se rapprocher de ma famille, » dit Mikael sans relâcher son étreinte.

« Je ne suis pas une prostituée, » tonna Caroline.

« Je vous ai suivis, toi et Niklaus, » dit Mikael, « En tant que jeune fille non mariée, coucher avec un homme te désigne comme tel. »

« Jaloux ? » Caroline bouillonnait. « Vous êtes jaloux que votre fils couche avec quelqu'un alors que votre femme préfèrerait dormir… » Mikael la relâcha seulement pour la gifler et Caroline tomba par terre.

« Père ! » la voix d'Elijah résonna. Il accouru et aida Caroline à se relever. Mikael ne dit rien et s'éloigna d'un pas lourd.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Elijah.

« Je suis tombée, » menti Caroline.

« J'ai vu… » Commença Elijah.

« Je suis tombée, » répéta Caroline. « Si tu le lui dit, Klaus va essayer de se battre avec Mikael, il n'est pas assez fort. Mikael le tuerai Elijah. S'il te plait ? »

« Très bien, » dit Elijah sachant que Mikael tuerai Klaus si ce dernier le défiait, « Tu as trébuché et es tombée. »

« Merci, » dit Caroline mais elle laissa échapper un sanglot et Elijah la prit dans ses bras. « Si tu n'étais pas arrivé il aurait peut-être… il aurait pu… » Il l'aurait violée ou tuée.

« Tout va bien, » lui assura Elijah et elle le serra encore plus fort. « Tu es sauve. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » dit Kol et ils se détachèrent. En voyant les larmes couvrant le visage de Caroline et ses yeux effrayés il demanda, « Caroline que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je suis tombée, » dit Caroline mais Kol non plus ne fut pas dupe. Une seule personne avait pu infliger le genre de peur se reflétant dans ses yeux. Mikael.

« Ne la laisse pas seule, » dit Elijah à son frère qui hocha la tête.

Elle dit à tout le monde qu'elle avait été maladroite et était tombée et tous la crurent, ils n'avaient aucune raison du contraire. Mikael la laissa tranquille, mais Elijah et Kol furent fidèles à leur promesse et firent en sorte qu'elle n'aille jamais nulle part toute seule. Ayanna pouvant sentir que quelque chose clochait, garda Caroline proche d'elle également. Il ne lui restait plus que trois jours, et Caroline était vraiment soulagée de rentrer à la maison. A présent elle comprenait mieux Klaus et sa famille. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait voulu. Le connaître, et elle espérait qu'elle serait capable de faire ressurgir ces côtés de lui que Klaus avait refoulé. Tout le monde allait manquer terriblement à Caroline. A son époque, Caroline et Rebekah étaient loin d'être des amies proches, et elle connaissait à peine Elijah et Kol. Henrick. Pauvre petit garçon.

Caroline ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un l'observait. Elle s'amusait tellement en passant du temps avec Klaus et sa famille qu'elle ne vit pas à quel point quelqu'un était en colère. Tatia berçait son bébé pour l'endormir se sentant frustrée que tout le bon temps soit pour Caroline alors qu'elle restait chez elle avec un bébé. La seule source de distraction de Tatia était d'avoir Niklaus et Elijah se battant pour elle, ce qu'ils ne faisaient plus.

« Sh…mon amour, » dit Tatia à son enfant qui s'agitait, « Assez à présent Charlotte, rendors toi. » Tatia regarda par la fenêtre et vit Caroline riant avec Rebekah alors que Henrick essayait d'attirer leur attention. Klaus arriva et s'installa à côté de Caroline, son corps frôlant le sien. Tatia senti une rage aveugle monter en elle. Elle détestait cette fille, cette Caroline.

K&C

« Caroline je… » Dit Rebekah coupée par Caroline qui l'étreignit. Rebekah se raidi une seconde avant de rentre l'étreinte de la jeune fille. Les deux filles restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Elijah arrive et Caroline se jeta sur lui, puis sur Kol. Finn était sorti chasser avec Klaus, mais elle était sure qu'ils seraient de retour à temps.

« En quel honneur était-ce ? » demanda Kol.

« Aucun, » dit Caroline en prenant la main de Rebekah. « Je suis juste très heureuse que tu m'ai trouvé. » Caroline sorti de la maison et regarda la pleine lune dans le ciel. Il devait lui rester à peu près une heure. Caroline se rendit à la demeure d'Ayanna, qui avait était sa maison ce dernier mois. Ayanna souri en la voyant.

« Tu faisais tes adieux ? » demanda Ayanna.

« Ils ne se souviendront pas de moi, » dit Caroline, « Mais je voulais quand même leur dire au revoir. »

« Donne-moi ta main, » dit Ayanna et piqua le doigt de Caroline. Celle-ci grimaça et regarda le sang tomber dans le pot. « Tous les ingrédients nécessaires au sort sont déjà prêts. Quand la lune sera à son apogée tu disparaîtras et nous n'aurons aucun souvenir de toi. » Les yeux de Caroline devinrent humides et elle prit son ainée dans ses bras.

« Merci, » dit Caroline et la relâcha. Ayanna lui toucha la joue.

« Accroche-toi à ta positivité, quoi qu'il puisse advenir sur le chemin, » lui dit Ayanna, « Tu aimes avec aisance Caroline, ne change jamais. »

« Je le promet. » jura Caroline.

« Caroline ! » appela Henrick et Caroline sourit, vint à la rencontre du jeune garçon et le serra fort dans ses bras. Klaus marchait à côté de lui et Caroline fut heureuse d'avoir pu le trouver avant de partir. Cela arrivait plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, Caroline pouvait le sentir dans ses entrailles.

« Devrais-je être jaloux ? » demanda Klaus, « Kol vient de me dire qu'il se pourrait que tu sois éprise de lui, vu la façon dont tu l'as pris dans tes bras tout à l'heure. » Caroline sourit, prit sa main et l'éloigna de la lumière du feu. Caroline prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa.

« Non, » lui assura Caroline. Klaus lui sourit et Caroline lui toucha la joue. Elle allait bientôt retourner vers son Klaus. Lui avait-elle seulement manqué ? Son absence l'avait-elle un peu affecté ? Il y avait des questions auxquelles elle aurait besoin de réponses une fois rentrée.

« Qui a-t-il ? » demanda Klaus.

« Rien, » réplica Caroline.

« On se voit plus tard, » dit Klaus en embrassant sa joue, « Henrick et moi allons faire un tour. » Caroline se contenta de hocher la tête et regarda Klaus et Henrick alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans les bois. Soudain elle eut un déclic. La pleine lune. Henrick. C'était la nuit de sa mort. La nuit à l'origine de tout.

« Non…non ! » s'écria Caroline mais elle se senti disparaître. « Henrick ! »

_**2012**_

« Non ! Non ! » cria Caroline en apparaissant soudainement dans le salon d'Elena. Elle regarda Bonnie et Elena. « Tu dois me renvoyer. »

« Comment ? » dit Bonnie déboussolée. « Pourquoi ? »

« Henrick se rend dans les bois ! » dit Caroline quasi hystérique. « C'est un enfant ! »

« Caroline ! » dit Bonnie en ramenant Caroline à la réalité, « Je suis désolée, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. » Une larme coula sur la joue de Caroline et elle baissa les yeux. Elle portait toujours sa robe d'époque.

« C'était un petit garçon, » dit doucement Caroline et Elena la prit dans ses bras. Elle se dégagea rapidement. « Quoi ? »

« Tu as besoin d'une douche, » dit Elena en plissant son nez. Caroline s'était habituée à ne pas se laver tous les jours. Ça ne se faisait pas aussi souvent il y a 1000 ans.

« Une douche… » Dit Caroline transportée, oubliant momentanément Henrick.

« Allez, ça t'aidera un peu à te changer les idées, » dit Elena et Caroline acquiesça, et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elena y répondit et révéla la présence de Klaus de l'autre côté.

« Alors ? » dit-t-il, « Est-elle de retours ? »

« Ouai, elle est apparu il y a une minute, » lui dit Bonnie, « Elle est sous la douche. »

« Bien, je vais attendre, » dit Klaus et souri malicieusement. « A moins que tu ne souhaites m'inviter à l'intérieur ? »

K&C

« Il n'y avait rien que tu aies pu faire, ils ne se rappellent pas de toi. » se répéta Caroline. « Tu ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de _cette_ pleine lune. Tu n'aurais pas pu le sauver. » L'eau chaude sur son corps était agréable et elle se sentait un peu mieux. Caroline était de retours auprès d'Elena et de Bonnie. Ses meilleures amies, mais Rebekah et elle-même n'étaient pas en bons termes ici. Elle n'était pas amie avec Kol, ni avec Elijah, son protecteur. Finn était mort ainsi que… ainsi que Henrick. Et Klaus, elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Après avoir terminé, Caroline éteignit l'eau et enfila le peignoir qui pendait à la porte d'Elena. Elle descendit les escaliers et vit la personne à laquelle elle avait le plus pensé se tenant dehors devant la porte.

« Klaus. » murmura Caroline.

…

* * *

**Voilà, Caroline est de retour à son époque. Et elle a retrouvé son Klaus... Suis-je la seule qui soit un peu triste que ce voyage dans le temps soit déjà fini? **

**En tout cas ne vous en faites pas, l'histoire est loin d'être fini. Comment pensez-vous que Klaus va réagir?**

**A bientôt pour la suite (n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire) :) **


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjours à tous! Me revoici avec la suite (chapitre 5). **

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont commenté, mis en favoris ou suivis cette traduction de fiction. Vous êtes les meilleurs.**

**Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartienne pas. Il en est de même pour l'histoire originale dont tout le mérite revient à peaceful village.**

**On se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

…

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Klaus arrivant à la porte de chez Caroline. Elena l'avait appelé lui demandant frénétiquement de se rendre à la maison de Caroline. Ils avaient développé une sorte d'amnistie étant donné que si l'un des Originaux mourait, il en serait de même pour Stefan, Damon et Tyler. Du coup la plupart du temps ils évitaient de se croiser.

« Tyler… » dit Elena ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. « Il s'est accidentellement nourrit d'elle, et l'a presque vidé de son sang. » La mâchoire de Klaus se crispa. « Damon et Stefan ne sont pas en ville et tu es le seul autre vampire auquel nous avons pensé, et ton numéro était sur son téléphone… Peux-tu la soigner ? »

« Il faut d'abord que tu m'invite à entrer, chérie, » dit Klaus et la mère de Caroline dit de derrière,

« Entre. »

…

« Salut, » dit Caroline ne sachant trop quoi faire. Un câlin ? Ils n'en avaient jamais fait auparavant.

« Salut, » lui répondit-il.

« On va s'en aller quelque part ailleurs, » dit Bonnie attrapant la main d'Elena et la fit passer devant Caroline pour monter les escaliers histoire de les laisser un moment seuls.

« M'as-tu trouvé ? » demanda Klaus.

« Oui, » répondit Caroline, « Je suis restée dans la maison d'Ayanna. »

« Oh, » dit Klaus à défaut d'autre chose.

« Rebekah et moi nous sommes bien entendus, » lui dit Caroline. « J'étais très surprise. »

« N'oublie pas de lui en parler, » dit Klaus esquissant un sourire.

« J'ai rencontré Henrick, » dit Caroline espérant que ça ne le contrarierait pas trop.

« Vraiment ? » dit Klaus son visage soudainement vide de toute expression.

« Oui, c'était un gentil garçon, » dit précautionneusement Caroline, « Il m'aimait bien. »

« C'est qu'il aimait tout le monde, » dit Klaus, « Je suppose que tu as également rencontré Mikael. »

« Je ne veux pas parler de lui, » dit Caroline finissant par descendre par descendre les marches.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? » dit Klaus d'une voix dure.

« Rien, » lui assura Caroline. « C'est juste que je ne l'aimais pas. Il était cruel et mauvais et n'aurait pas dû traiter sa famille comme il le faisait. » Puis Caroline dit doucement, « Je suis heureuse que tu l'ais tué. »

« Tu as l'air exténuée, » commenta Klaus.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, » dit Caroline, « Les lits de l'époque n'étaient pas très confortables. »

« Je m'en souviens, » dit Klaus, « Pas de douche non plus, tu as du détester ça. » Caroline avait toujours prit de longue douches chaudes. « Viens, je te ramène à la maison. »

« Sa mère travaille, » dit Elena en descendant, « Au fait, elle était malade d'inquiétude. Tu peux rester ici Caroline. »

« Je sais, » dit Caroline haïssant le fait d'avoir tellement inquiété sa mère, « Mais j'ai besoin de vêtements et de dormir dans un lit familier. Je vais juste rentrer à la maison. »

« Ok, » dit Elena déclarant forfait. « On se voit demain. » Caroline fini par ouvrir la porte et, bien sûr, trébucha et Klaus la rattrapa.

« Tu ne m'avais pas rattrapé la dernière fois, » dit Caroline somnolente. « Je m'étais cognée la tête. »

« Ok tu rentres avec moi, » dit Klaus en la soulevant et elle laissa tomber sa tête sur son torse.

« Non, » dit Caroline les paupières lourdes. « Tout va bien. »

« Je dois m'assurer à ce que tu ne disparaisse pas de nouveau, » dit Klaus mais Caroline s'était endormie.

K&C

« Elle est donc de retour, » dit Kol à la vue de son frère portant Caroline à l'intérieur de leur manoir. « Au moins, elle n'a rien changé. »

« A-t-elle parlé de quelque chose en particulier ? » demanda Elijah.

« Nous l'avons trouvé et accueilli, » réplica Klaus, « Nous parlerons plus amplement demain. »

« Bien. » dit Kol n'appréciant pas de ne pas avoir de réponses à ses questions dans la soirée.

Klaus la déposa sur le lit, enleva la robe que Caroline avait volé pour la revêtir de l'un de ses propres T-shirts. Rien ne pouvait réveiller Caroline quand elle dormait. Quand il finit par se glisser dans le lit, Caroline attrapa sa main et se retourna de telle sorte que son bras était enroulé autour d'elle. Blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il ne faisait pas ce genre de choses et il aurait pu facilement se dégager de sa prise mais il ne le fit pas. A la place, il se contenta de s'endormir.

K&C

Elijah, Rebekah, Kol et Klaus se réveillèrent en sursaut. Leurs rêves n'en étaient pas du tout. C'était des souvenirs. Ils se souvenaient de Caroline. Elijah se souvint avoir pris Caroline dans ses bras après que Mikael l'eut terrorisé. Rebekah se souvint que les deux filles avaient été inséparables. Kol se souvint avoir ri avec Caroline autour du feu. Klaus se souvint des pommes.

K&C

Caroline espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils avaient de la nourriture pour les humains parce qu'elle mourait de faim. Quand elle se dirigea en bas dans les habits que Klaus lui avait fournis toute la fratrie la fixa.

« Quoi ? » demanda Caroline.

« On se souvient, » réplica Rebekah. « On s'est tous réveillés avec des souvenirs de toi. » Klaus lança une pomme à Caroline lui indiquant qu'il se rappelait de tout.

« Oh, » dit Caroline en jouant avec la queue de la pomme. « Je n'ai rien compromis. Je veux dire, vous êtes tous vampires. »

« Nous étions amies, » dit ou plutôt constata Rebekah.

« Je sais, étrange n'est-ce pas ? » dit Caroline avec un rire nerveux.

« Et nous aussi, » dit Kol et Caroline hocha la tête.

« Oui, nous étions tous amis, » dit Caroline, « J'aimais passer du temps avec vous les gars, quand vous étiez…comment dire…normaux. » Personne ne dit un mot. « Quoi ? Je suis désolée, d'accord ? Et si vous voulez reprocher quelque chose à quelqu'un, reprochez-le à votre frère. Je rentre à la maison. » Caroline s'en alla et Rebekah essaya de la retenir, mais Klaus la stoppa en étendant son bras.

« Je veux en savoir plus. » dit ou plutôt gronda Rebekah

« Laisse-lui un peu de temps, » lui dit Klaus. « Elle reviendra. »

K&C

« Salut Maman, » dit Caroline en entrant dans le commissariat de Police.

« Caroline, » dit Liz qui se leva et prit sa fille dans ses bras. « Je me faisais du soucis pour toi. »

« Je sais, » dit Caroline, « Je suis désolée. C'était stupide, je ne jouerais plus jamais avec la magie. »

« Tu ferais bien, » dit Liz. « Tu es presque une adulte Caroline et je t'ai toujours fait confiance. Bien que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment comprise. Surtout pour ce qui est de choisir tes petits amis. Tu es sûre que tu ne peux pas te remettre avec Matt ? » Caroline ria.

« Non, désolée Maman, » dit Caroline, « Il est heureux avec Rebekah. Plus qu'il ne l'était avec moi ou Elena. »

« Ne refais plus jamais quelque chose comme ça Caroline, » dit Liz ses yeux brillants de larmes.

« Jamais, » dit Caroline en refaisant un câlin à sa mère.

Liz n'avait jamais compris sa fille. Caroline se retrouvait dans des situations dangereuses, avec des gens dangereux. Quand Tyler Lockwood s'était nourri de Caroline, Liz avait crue qu'elle allait probablement mourir. Elle était toujours hantée par la vue de sa fille quasiment vidée de son sang. Ensuite, rendant les choses pires encore Damon et Stefan étaient tous deux absents, et il ne lui restait personne à appeler pour la sauver. Quand Elena avait mentionné Klaus, Liz avait été contre au début. Cet homme avait détruit beaucoup de vies, et qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait qu'il allait sauver Caroline ? Une fois Liz d'accord pour l'appeler, elle fut surprise de trouver le numéro de Klaus sur le téléphone de Caroline. Il fut là en un rien de temps et le lendemain Caroline allait bien. Elle allait bien.

K&C

« Un gorgée Barbie ? » dit Damon en la voyant au Grill. Caroline le regarda.

« Elena est sortie avec Stefan ? » répondit Caroline.

« Ok, j'ai compris, » dit Damon en buvant une gorgée de son verre. « Ça fait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu. Où étais-tu ? »

« Tu sais où j'étais Damon. » dit Caroline.

« Yep, à essayer de voir si ton hybride de petit ami n'était pas aussi psycho que tu le pensais, » dit Damon et demanda, « Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« J'ai beaucoup appris, » réplica Caroline.

« Donc toi et le psycho allez vivre heureux pour toujours ? » demanda Damon et Caroline leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'ai pas de temps pour ça. » dit Caroline et se dirigea à une table pour commander quelque chose. Elle avait vécu essentiellement de ragouts pendant un mois. Elle avait besoins de frites.

« Nik m'a dit de te laisser tranquille, » dit Rebekah en glissant sur le siège en face d'elle. « Mais je ne suis pas du genre à suivre des instructions. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux me demander, » dit Caroline en posant le menu. « Tu te souviens non ? »

« Oui, mais je voulais savoir… pourquoi étais tu gentille avec moi ? » demanda Rebekah. « Je n'ai fait que te railler et m'immiscer dans ta relation avec mon frère. J'ai même essayé de prendre ta place en arrivant ici. Pourquoi étais tu gentille avec moi ? »

« Facile, » réplica Caroline. « Tu étais amicale et ouverte avec moi, j'ai continué dans cette direction. »

« Conversation de fille en cours ? » dit Kol en prenant le siège près de Caroline qui le regarda choquée. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça chérie, nous sommes de vieux amis. »

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » dit une serveuse en arrivant à leur table.

« Des frites s'il vous plait. » dit Caroline.

« Nous nous servirons dans son assiette, » dit Kol à la serveuse quand elle lui demanda s'il voulait quelque chose. Caroline grogna et renversa sa tête en arrière.

« Ecoutez, oui nous étions amis à l'époque. Ça ne veut pas dire que nous le sommes maintenant. » dit Caroline, « Vous n'avez pas été très accueillants envers moi. Même pas du tout. Je suis descendu un matin et tu as dit « Oh, le petit déjeuné est arrivé. » Je ne suis pas le petit déjeuné. Ni le déjeuner et encore moins le diner. » En parlant de nourriture Caroline sourit à la serveuse quand elle revint avec ses frites.

« Tu devrais simplement laisser Nik te transformer, » dit Kol en lui piquant une frite. « Il le fera si tu lui demande. »

« Je n'ai aucune envie de devenir un vampire. » dit Caroline en mettant ses frites à l'abri de Kol. « De toute façon je ne pense pas que je me débrouillerais bien. »

« Fais-moi confiance chérie, » dit Kol, « Tu ferais un excellent vampire. »

« Je veux bien te croire, » dit Caroline en prenant des frites et les mettant dans sa bouche. « Je ne sais pas comment vous faisiez. Ragout tous les soirs ? »

« Hey, je fais d'excellents ragouts, » dit Rebekah en fronçant les sourcils. Klaus entra dans le Grill et vit Caroline assise avec Kol et Rebekah. Le coin de sa bouche s'étira vers le haut.

« Elle convient parfaitement, n'est-ce pas ? » commenta Elijah ce à quoi Klaus répondit rien.

K&C

« Viens chez moi, » dit Klaus de l'autre bout de la ligne et Caroline leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, » dit Caroline, « J'ai besoins de passer du temps avec ma mère ce soir. »

« Cela fait un mois que je ne t'ai pas vue, » argumenta Klaus, « Et la nuit dernière tu dormais avant qu'on ait pu parler. »

« Tu m'as vu, » corrigea Caroline, « Tu m'as vu tous les jours tout ce mois-ci. »

« Oui, j'ai justement envie de te parler de ça, » dit Klaus, « Devrais-je être en colère à propos du fait que tu ais couché avec moi lors de ton petit voyage ? » Caroline rougit bien qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

« Ce n'était pas comme si je t'avais trompé, » dit rapidement Caroline, « Et comment pouvais-je savoir que tu étais vierge ? Je veux dire, tu avais 26 ans, tu as perdu ta virginité une décennie plus tard que moi. » Klaus était silencieux. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. « De plus, ça me plait que tu ais été avec moi en premier. »

« Vraiment ?» dit Klaus.

« Oui, » dit Caroline, « Et pour ta première fois tu n'étais pas mal du tout. Je veux dire par là que tu avais besoin de quelques instructions et tu rougissais incroyablement… »

« Bonne nuit Caroline, » dit Klaus avant de raccrocher. Caroline rigola et posa son téléphone.

K&C

L'école. C'était une des bonnes choses à propos d'être dans le passé, pas d'école. Bien sûr, Rebekah et Ayanna avaient enseigné à Caroline comment cuisiner, mais il n'y avait pas de calcul ou de trigonométrie. La « visite » de Caroline dans le passé coïncidait aux vacances de printemps du coup Caroline n'avait raté que deux semaines d'école. C'était beaucoup, mais Caroline savait qu'elle pouvait rattraper. Sa vie sociale allait cependant en pâtir. Caroline passa la porte d'entrée pour voir Klaus s'appuyant sur une voiture, ou plutôt une SUV.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Caroline.

« Je te conduis à ton lycée, » réplica Klaus comme si c'était normal.

« Tu ne m'as jamais accompagnée à l'école, » remarqua Caroline, « Et depuis quand as-tu une voiture ? »

« Hier soir, » dit Klaus en lui ouvrant la porte.

« Pourquoi as-tu une voiture ? » dit Caroline après qu'il se soit assis sur le siège du conducteur.

« Rebekah me harcelait pour que j'en achète une, » lui dit Klaus. « Et j'ai vu celle-là, et elle m'a plu. »

« Je pensais que tu étais le genre de gars qui aimait les voitures de sport, » dit Caroline et Klaus sourit.

« Tu n'aimes pas les voitures de sport, » dit Klaus et ce fut le tour de Caroline de sourire. Il se rappelait. Il conduisit en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il dise, « J'ai parlé à Rebekah. »

« Uh-Hum, » dit Caroline ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Elle m'a dit que tu lui avait dit avoir des problèmes à décider entre nous deux, » dit Klaus en regardant devant lui. « Le moi d'aujourd'hui et celui d'avant. »

« C'est vrai, » admit Caroline, « Au début…mais vers la fin tu me manquais beaucoup. Au lieu de vouloir que tu sois plus comme lui, je souhaitais qu'il soit plus comme toi. Comme si cela avait un sens. »

« Je comprends, » dit Klaus.

« Mais vous êtes la même personne, » dit Caroline alors que Klaus se garait dans le parking. « C'est juste que tu ne laisses pas beaucoup de gens voir ce côté de toi. »

« Amuse-toi bien à l'école, » dit Klaus et Caroline savait que maintenant n'était pas le moment pour qu'il soit ouvert.

« Salut, » dit Caroline et lui embrassa la joue avant de sortir de la voiture. Bonnie et Elena la rejoignirent à temps pour voir Klaus s'en aller.

« Etait-ce Klaus ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Ouai, il m'a accompagnée, » dit Caroline toujours choquée par son initiative.

« Pourquoi ? » dit Elena puis décidant qu'elle avait été un peu sèche, « Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'avait jamais fait quelque chose du genre par le passé. »

« Je sais, » acquiesça Caroline. « Ils se souviennent. Ils se sont tous réveillés hier matin en se rappelant de moi dans le passé. »

« Woua, » dit Bonnie.

« Ouai, » dit Caroline, « Quand j'étais dans le passé j'ai parlé à Rebekah de mon petit copain et du fait que j'aurais aimé qu'il soit plus ouvert avec moi. Apparemment elle l'a dit à Klaus et maintenant je pense qu'il essaie de vraiment être mon petit copain. »

« Woua, » dit de nouveau Bonnie. « Je suppose que ce voyage dans le passé valait le coup. »

« Je commence à le penser également, » dit Caroline.

Bien sûr Klaus fut de retours le lendemain matin et le déposa également. Il commença à le faire tous les jours. Caroline devait passer ses nuits et weekends à rattraper son retard du coup ils ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps ensemble. Sans compter que sa mère l'avait privé de sorti jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait finit tout son travail.

K&C

« Tu vas bien Caroline ? demanda Klaus quand Caroline, verte, marcha jusqu'à sa voiture

« Je me sens malade, » dit Caroline et elle s'appuya sur lui, son front contre son torse. « Ma mère ne me laissera pas rester à la maison. » sa voix était étouffée mais il était capable de l'entendre.

« Sèches, » dit Klaus et Caroline le regarda.

« J'ai été absente un mois, » dit Caroline, « Je suis déjà dans une situation délicate. Je ne pense pas que sécher l'école pour trainer avec mon petit ami hybride soit une bonne idée en ce moment. »

« Tu viens toujours chez moi après l'école, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Klaus, « Tu as terminé tous tes devoirs supplémentaire ? »

« Oui, j'ai tout fait. Je ne sais pas si je serais de bonne compagnie, mais oui, » dit Caroline en entrant dans la voiture. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était rentrer chez elle et dormir. Caroline ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout d'un coup elle était autant fatiguée, mais elle allait bien devoir le supporter.

« Caroline ? » demanda Ric et Caroline se redressa réalisant qu'elle s'était endormie.

« Désolée, » dit Caroline espérant qu'elle ne bavait pas. « Je suis là. » La classe ricana.

« J'en suis bien conscient, » dit Ric en souriant. « Je voulais savoir à quoi tu souhaitais dédier ton exposé. »

« Euh… Pourquoi pas les colons vikings en Amérique du Nord ? » Dit Caroline avec un sourire. Ric soupira.

« D'accord, » dit Ric tout en pensant que le projet serait trop facile, mais la jeune fille avait l'air malade, « Et de vraies recherches avec au moins trois sources. »

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, » dit Caroline à Elena et Bonnie alors qu'elles sortaient de classe, « Mesdemoiselles Guerre Civile et Procès des Sorcières de Salem. »

« Il nous laisse nous en sortir trop souvent, » dit Elena.

« Tant que nous rendons un bon travail, » dit Caroline, « Et nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous occuper à l'ext… » Caroline mit ses mains devant sa bouche et courut vers les toilettes.

« Caroline ? » dirent Elena et Bonnie en la suivant. Elena retint les cheveux de Caroline alors que celle-ci vidait le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes.

« Le sol est dégoutant, » dit Caroline en se relevant, alla jusqu'au lavabo et se rinça la bouche. « Je déteste être malade. »

« As-tu de la fièvre ? » dit Bonnie en mettant sa main sur le front de Caroline.

« Surement une indigestion ou quelque chose du genre, » dit Caroline essayant de faire comme si ce n'était pas grave, mais bientôt elle du recourir jusqu'aux cabinets.

« Allons voir l'infirmière, » suggéra Elena.

« Non, » dit Caroline avec des yeux vitreux. « Je pense que nous devons aller à la pharmacie. »

« Caroline est-tu… » Dit Elena laissant sa phrase en suspens.

« J'espère vraiment que non, » dit Caroline en rinçant une nouvelle fois sa bouche. « Je ne sais pas ce qui va m'arriver si je le suis. »

K&C

« Continu à conduire, » dit Caroline et Bonnie soupira.

« A quel point devons-nous nous éloigner de Mistic Falls ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Loin, » répondit Caroline. « Je ne peux prendre de risque. De plus, c'est une indigestion. Ou du moins, j'espère vraiment que s'en est une. Je ne peux pas participer à Miss Mistic Fall en ressemblant à une baleine. »

« C'est tout ce à quoi tu penses en ce moment? Dit Elena déconcertée.

« Si je pense à autre chose, il se pourrait que je pleure, » dit Caroline, « Je n'étais pas vraiment préparée pour ça. » Son téléphone sonna et Caroline l'ignora sachant qui c'était.

« Tu devrais lui répondre, » dit Elena, « Il n'arrêtera pas avant que tu le fasses. » Caroline envoya à Klaus un message rapide lui disant qu'elle était malade et qu'elle le verrait le lendemain. Une fois arrivées à la pharmacie, 50 bons kilomètres en dehors de Mistic Falls les trois filles jetèrent les tests dans un panier. La vieille femme derrière le comptoir jeta un sale regard à Caroline.

« Oui, je sais, » dit Caroline n'aimant pas les regards qu'elle recevait déjà, « Je suis dans la norme, vous pouvez me les vendre à présent ? »

K&C

« Peut-être qu'ils se trompent ? » dit Elena et Bonnie et Caroline la regardèrent. « Oui, je sais. » Les trois filles étaient étendues sur le ventre sur le lit de Caroline. Dieu merci, sa mère était de nouveau absente.

« 25 tests étaient-ils suffisants ? » dit Caroline, « Peut-être devrions nous en acheter plus ? Juste pour être certaines ? »

« Ou tu pourrais voir une… » Commença à dire Bonnie mais Caroline la coupa.

« Tu ne comprends pas ? » dit Caroline en se levant. « Je suis morte. S'il ne me croit pas je suis morte. Klaus va me tuer ! Il va me tuer… » Caroline commença à pleurer et Bonnie se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras, et Elena fit de même de l'autre côté prenant Caroline en sandwich. Au moins elle avait ses amies.

« Il ne te tuera pas, et tu es tout sauf un statistique Caroline, » dit Caroline quand elles se séparèrent. « Je ne pense pas que ça se soit déjà produit. »

« Si, ça l'est dans _Hésitation_, » remarqua Caroline et Bonnie et Elena levèrent les yeux au ciel.

« Pour la dernière fois, les vampires ne brillent pas ! » dit Elena et Bonnie ria faisant rire Caroline. C'était toujours mieux que pleurer.

* * *

**Fin du cinquième chapitre. **

**J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Je reconnais avoir eu plus de mal que pour les précédents, mais il était également bien plus long.**

**Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le sixième. Normalement au plus tard Lundi prochain (j'essaie d'en poster minimum un par semaine), mais on ne sais jamais vu que j'approche d'une zone de turbulences (a.k.a période d'examens) et que j'ai repris ma propre Kc fic (pas encore postée vu que j'ai écris 2 lignes en 1 mois).**

**Bref, vous connaissez la chanson :) N'oubliez pas de me laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez du chapitre!**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 6.**

**J'espère que vous aurez toutes les réponses aux questions que le précédent chapitre avait posé.**

**Je tiens à remercier Lilihammer56, elo69, klaroline68, nightmare2054, Analissa, Lea Michaelson et Fanfic-Klaus-Caroline pour avoir commenté le dernier chapitre. Vvous êtes géniaux!**

**Je rappelle que ni les personnages ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent. Ceci est la traduction de Only Human de peaceful village et tout le mérite lui revient.**

* * *

« Elle va mieux ? » demanda Elena quand Bonnie apparut.

« Oui, elle s'est endormie. » dit doucement Bonnie et les deux filles allèrent dans le salon. Bonnie jeta le sac en papier utilisé par Caroline dans la poubelle. Elles avaient fini par réussir à la calmer quand elles lui avaient dit que c'était mauvais pour le bébé.

« Tu penses qu'il va lui faire du mal ? » dit Elena.

« Non, Caroline était juste en train de paniquer, » dit Bonnie, « Le pire que Klaus ferait serait de la quitter. Je ne pense pas qu'il la tuerait. »

« Et bien, s'il l'abandonne nous seront là pour elle, » dit Elena, « Je veux dire, pour élever le bébé. »

« Ouai, » acquiesça Bonnie. « Mais nous devons la convaincre d'aller voir le docteur. Pour être sûres que tout va bien. »

K&C

Caroline avait cédé et avait pris un rendez-vous à Richmond pour le lendemain après-midi. Il ne tardait pas à Caroline d'annoncer à Klaus qu'elle allait encore lui poser un lapin.

« Tu as l'air mieux, » dit Klaus le matin suivant en lui ouvrant la porte.

« Je me sens un peu mieux, » dit Caroline bien qu'elle ait encore vomit ce matin même. « Juste un problème d'estomac. » Ouai, un bébé était en train d'y pousser. « Je ne pourrais probablement pas venir ce soir. » Klaus soupira.

« Très bien, » dit Klaus qui n'aimait pas ça du tout. Alors qu'il conduisait Caroline lui prit la main, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Klaus garda ses yeux sur la route, mais il appliqua une légère pression sur sa main. Caroline lui embrassa la joue comme d'habitude et sorti de la voiture. Caroline le regarda partir tout en pensant, et s'il partait et ne revenait jamais ?

K&C

« Caroline Forbes ? » appela une infirmière et Caroline regarda Bonnie paniquée.

« Nous sommes avec toi, » dit Bonnie et lui prit la main alors qu'Elena lui prenait l'autre.

« Donc, vous pensez que vous pourriez être enceinte ? » dit le docteur et Caroline hocha la tête.

« J'ai utilisé 25 tests et ils étaient tous positifs, » dit Caroline au docteur qui releva ses sourcils.

« 25 ? » dit-elle surprise.

« Je voulais être sûre, » dit Caroline en rougissant.

« Bien voyons ça, ça risque d'être froid. » dit le docteur et Caroline releva sa chemise. « Tu m'as dit moins de deux mois mais je devrais être capable de…ici on le voit. » Caroline regarda le moniteur et vit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un haricot de Lima.

« C'est mon bébé ? » Caroline montra du doigt l'écran. « Ce point-là ? »

« Oui, c'est votre bébé, » confirma le docteur. Caroline regarda ses amies.

« Que suis-je supposée faire maintenant ? » leur demanda Caroline.

« Tu dois lui dire. » répondit Elena qui déplaça une mèche de cheveux du visage de Caroline.

« Comment vais-je expliquer ça ? » dit Caroline.

K&C

« Donc je suis enceinte… » dit Caroline puis secoua la tête. « Tu sais quand j'étais dans le passé, je suis… non c'est affreux… » Caroline regarda ses amies qui étaient assises sur le canapé en face d'elle alors qu'elle faisait les cents pas. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Si tu peux, » lui assura Elena.

« Non, non je ne peux pas, » dit Caroline et recommença à marcher. « La première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé à l'idée être enceinte était que je ne pourrais pas participer à un concours de beauté ! Quel genre de mère fait ça ? »

« Caroline… » dit Bonnie.

« Je vais être une terrible mère, » dit Caroline en s'asseyant. Bonnie mis son bras par-dessus ses épaules.

« Je t'ai toujours connu Caroline Forbes, » dit Bonnie, « Et je sais que tu aimes avec aisance. Dit moi, aimes-tu déjà ton bébé ? »

« Oui, » dit Caroline en reniflant.

« Donc tu n'es pas du tout une mauvaise Mère, » dit Bonnie et Caroline esquissa un sourire.

« Tout allait si bien, » dit Caroline, « Klaus faisait des efforts pour être mon petit ami et il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal. Et là je vais tout gâcher et lui dire que je suis enceinte. »

« J'ai une idée, » dit Elena et Caroline la regarda. « Tu as peur de le dire à Klaus n'est-ce pas ? » Caroline hocha la tête. « Pourquoi ne commences tu pas par le dire à la personne qui le connait le mieux ? Comme un test pour savoir comment il réagirait. »

« Tu penses que je devrais le dire à Rebekah, » dit Caroline.

« Ou Elijah, » dit Elena, « Mais je commencerais par Rebekah. » Caroline se leva et alla chercher son téléphone dans son sac. Elle envoya un rapide texto demandant à Rebekah de venir.

« Depuis quand as-tu son numéro ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Rebekah et Kol ont tout deux inséré leurs numéros avant que je ne puisse les arrêter, » lui dit Caroline.

Dix minutes plus tard une voiture arriva. Une de ces très chères voitures rouges italiennes, du coup elles surent que ça devait être Rebekah. Elle frappa à la porte et Caroline se leva et alla lui ouvrir.

« Tu as appelé ? » dit Rebekah.

« Entre, » dit Caroline et les sourcils de Rebekah se relevèrent. Elle n'était pas beaucoup invitée dans les maisons. Rebekah entra et vit Elena et Bonnie assise sur le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » dit Rebekah à moitié effrayée qu'elles aient un pieu en chêne blanc et aient prévu de la tuer.

« J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose, » dit Caroline en lui indiquant la chaise et Rebekah s'assit. « Tu sais, nous étions amies dans le passé ? »

« Oui, » répondit Rebekah.

« Et bien j'ai en quelque sorte besoin qu'on le soit de nouveau une minute. » dit Caroline.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Caroline ? » demanda Rebekah en entendant les battements du cœur de Caroline s'emballer. Puis elle entendit autre chose. Cela ressemblait au son d'un léger battement d'ailes. Elle écouta avec plus d'attention. C'était un battement de cœur, un deuxième battement de cœur. « Par l'enfer. »

« Quoi ? » dit Caroline déconcertée.

« Je peux l'entendre, » lui dit Rebekah, « Je peux entendre le deuxième battement de cœur. »

« Oh, » dit Caroline et rit nerveusement, « Bien ça m'évite l'ennui de trouver les bons mots. Tu peux vraiment l'entendre ? »

« Si je fais un effort, » dit Rebekah en se renfonçant dans le fauteuil, « J'en conclu que tu as fait plus qu'embrasser mon frère dans le passé. »

« Ouai, » dit Caroline, « Je voulais te demander… Je voulais te demander si tu avais une idée à propos de comment il va réagir ? J'ai presque peur qu'il ne croit pas que ce soit le sien et qu'il me tue. »

« Et bien si on considère que tu as été absente un mois et en maison d'arrêt, tu n'as pas vraiment eut le temps d'être infidèle envers mon frère, » dit Rebekah, « Et il ne te tuera pas. »

« Me quittera-t-il ? » demanda Caroline. « Tu penses qu'en l'apprenant il partira ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Rebekah avec sincérité, « Tu devrais demander à Elijah. Tiens je vais l'appeler. » Cinq minutes plus tard Elijah s'asseyait ayant l'air choqué, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas tous les jours.

« C'est quelque chose de nouveau, » dit calmement Elijah. Caroline aurait voulu être aussi calme. « Et Rebekah a raison. Si j'écoute assez bien je peux percevoir le battement de cœur. Pour quand est-ce ? »

« Le docteur a dit que ce serait pour Décembre, » lui dit Caroline. « Au moins j'aurais fini le lycée. »

« Il ne te tuera pas, ça j'en suis certain, » dit Elijah, « Je ne peux vraiment pas te dire si Niklaus va partir ou rester. 1000 ans auparavant il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de te quitter, mais tu sais à quel point il est différent maintenant. Tu devras le lui dire et le découvrir par toi-même. »

« Peux-tu le lui dire ? » dit Caroline ce qui fit rire Elijah.

« Non, cela doit venir de toi, » dit Elijah amusé.

« Ca valait la peine d'essayer, » dit Caroline avec un haussement d'épaules.

K&C

« Salut ! » dit gaiement Caroline en voyant Klaus appuyé contre sa voiture, prêt à la conduire à l'école. « Une journée magnifique, n'est-ce pas ! » Caroline l'embrassa et recula avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Caroline entra dans la voiture et Klaus secoua la tête et rejoignit le siège du conducteur.

« Tu sembles très… excitée, est-ce le terme ? » dit Klaus et Caroline hocha la tête. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Rien, » dit précipitamment Caroline. « Rien. Aucun grand changement concernant ma vie récemment. Non, rien qu'une ennuyeuse journée ordinaire. »

« Très bien, » dit Klaus mais lors du trajet la jambe de Caroline ne cessa de bouger jusqu'au moment où Klaus posa sa main sur son genoux pour qu'elle arrête. Caroline gênée souri.

« Ok, on se voit après les cours ! » dit Caroline avec enthousiasme avant de sauter hors de la voiture. On aurait dit qu'elle avait pris une pilule de bonheur ou autre substance le matin même. Chose d'autant plus intéressante, Klaus vit Rebekah arriver et parler à Caroline juste avant de partir. Aux côtés de Bonnie et d'Elena les quatre filles entrèrent dans le lycée. Etrange.

K&C

Caroline sécha les Maths. Elle s'assit dans l'obscurité d'une salle de classe vide, seule essayant de penser à ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle essayait de rester calme pour le bébé… woua, c'était bizarre d'y penser. Mais elle devait penser au bébé plutôt qu'à ses propres tendances de névrosée.

« Respire profondément, » se dit Caroline. La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et Rebekah apparut.

« Ok, ça suffit, » dit Rebekah, « Lève-toi et reprends toi. Mon neveu ou nièce ne peut pas être élevé par une simple d'esprit. »

« Hey ! » dit Caroline en se redressant. « Je ne suis pas une simple d'esprit ! »

« La voilà, » dit Rebekah avec un sourire satisfait. « Ca c'est la fille que mon frère aime, pas celle qui s'assoit dans des salles de classes noires, ayant peur de faire face au monde. »

« Mais j'ai peur Rebekah, » dit Caroline, « J'ai peur de devenir une mère nulle. J'ai peur de comment les autres vont me regarder. J'essaie d'agir comme quelqu'un de mature Rebekah, mais je n'ai que 18 ans. Je n'ai pas encore fini de grandir. »

« Et bien tu le dois, » dit Rebekah en croisant les bras, « Parce que ce bébé est dangereux. En 1000 ans mon frère s'est fait plus d'ennemis que tu ne peux t'imaginer, comme nous tous. Tu dois le faire pour protéger ton bébé. Le protéger de toutes les personnes qui voudraient lui faire du mal. »

« Je n'avais pas pensé… » dit Caroline.

« Exactement tu ne pensais pas, » dit Rebekah et Caroline la fixa.

« Oh débarrasse-toi de cette attitude, » dit Caroline et Rebekah afficha de nouveau un sourire satisfait, on aurait cru entendre son frère.

K&C

Caroline fit des signes d'au revoir à ses amies et entra dans la voiture de Klaus.

« Toujours possible que tu viennes chez moi ou vas-tu de nouveau annuler ? » demanda Klaus.

« Oui, » dit Caroline, « Ça fait longtemps, je suis désolée. Entre être punie et Bonnie et Elena c'était dur de trouver du temps. Mais c'est Vendredi et j'ai besoin de toi pour finir ma rédaction. »

Une fois arrivés chez lui, Caroline devint extrêmement silencieuse, alors qu'elle avait été très bavarde le matin même.

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un dans la maison ? » demanda Caroline.

« Non, » réplica Klaus, « Comment va ton ventre ? Je peux faire du thé si tu veux. »

« J'aimerais bien, » dit Caroline souriante. Caroline regardait sa main pendant que Klaus mettait l'eau à chauffer et le sachet de thé dedans.

« Allons, » dit Klaus en montrant d'un mouvement de tête le salon. « Qu'est ce qui te troubles, chérie. » Caroline prit une gorgée de thé et le posa sur la table.

« Je ne sais pas comment dire ça… pourrais-tu juste écouter ? » dit Caroline.

« Je t'écoute Caroline, » dit Klaus perdant sa patience. « Tu ne me dit rien du tout. »

« Contente-toi de fermer tes yeux et de _vraiment_ écouter, » dit Caroline et Klaus fit ce qu'elle demanda. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour l'entendre. Le son de battement d'ailes que Rebekah et Elijah avaient entendu.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense que c'est ? » demanda Klaus et Caroline hocha la tête.

« Il semblerait que quand je suis revenue du passé j'ai emporté quelque chose avec moi, » dit Caroline en parlant plus au sol qu'à lui.

« Donc si je comprends bien, tu es enceinte d'un bébé que nous avons conçu il y a 1000 ans ? » Caroline hocha la tête et Klaus fixa le vide et mit ses coudes sur ses genoux. Sa mâchoire était serrée et il resta silencieux un bon moment. « Je ne sais pas comment je suis censé réagir à cette situation. » dit-il finissant par reparler. « Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir que faire. »

« Moi non plus, je ne sais pas quoi faire, » dit Caroline lui souriant avec tendresse.

« Qui d'autre sait ? » demanda Klaus.

« Elena et Bonnie, » dit Caroline et il hocha la tête. Il l'avait deviné. « Et Rebekah. » Ses sourcils se relevèrent.

« Rebekah ? » répéta Klaus.

« Et Elijah, » ajouta Caroline et il la regarda.

« Caroline ! » dit Klaus, « Tu l'as dit à toute ma putain de famille avant de m'en parler ? »

« Pas à Kol, » dit Caroline, « Ni ma mère. »

« C'est mon enfant mais je suis la sixième personne, en te comptant, à l'apprendre ? » demanda Klaus.

« En quelque sorte, » dit ou plutôt couina Caroline. Klaus se rapprocha lentement et prit sa main. Caroline la serra fort. « Il y a autre chose. »

« Vas-tu me dire que tu attends des jumeaux ? » dit Klaus. « Une foutu chose à la fois Caroline. »

« Non, » dit Caroline avec léger rire. « Je voulais juste que tu saches que j'ai déjà choisi un nom si c'est un garçon. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Klaus en se massant les tempes.

« Henry, » dit Caroline en regardant son ventre, « Pour Henrick. Si c'est un garçon, je le nommerais Henry. »

* * *

**Et oui, Caroline a même pensé au nom! **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. J'adore Caroline quand elle est en mode panique.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (non en fait c'est un ordre xp).**

**A bientôt.**

…


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour!**

**Je sais, les nouveaux chapitres sont le lundi, ou du moins c'était une habitude à laquelle je voulais me tenir, histoire de garder un bon rythme. Et une que j'ai l'intention de garder, ne vous en faites pas, ça dépend des examens et tout le tralala.**

**Bref, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont envoyé une review :) Je suis sur un petit nuage à chaque fois que je les lis. **

**Comme pour tous les chapitres, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, de même pour les personnages.**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

**PS: DOUBLE UPDATE!**

* * *

« Caroline est quoi? » S'exclama Kol. Caroline et Klaus étaient allés chez Caroline pour être surs de disposer d'espace. « Elle est enceinte ? C'est juste fantastique. Comment c'est arrivé ? »

« Oh, tu n'es jamais devenu un homme et est toujours un enfant ? » dit Rebekah en faisant la moue.

« Je suis totalement un homme, merci, » dit Kol en regardant sa sœur. « Donc Caroline a dormi avec notre frère 1000 ans plus tôt et est revenue enceinte ? »

« Correct, » dit Elijah en hochant la tête.

« Hum… j'espère que c'est un garçon j'ai toujours voulu un neveu. » dit Kol.

« Et bien moi je veux une fille, » dit Rebekah, « Il y a déjà trop de garçons dans cette famille. »

« Henry, » dit Elijah et ils le regardèrent tous les deux. « Avant qu'ils ne partent, j'ai entendu Caroline dire à Niklaus que si c'était un garçon, elle allait le nommer Henry. » Rebekah, qui ne s'était pas autorisée à penser à son plus jeune frère depuis longtemps, essuya une larme. Kol et Elijah se tinrent là en silence.

« Henry est un bon nom, » dit Kol la voix craquant un peu.

K&C

« C'est drôle de penser que quelque chose est vraiment en train de grandir là-dedans, » dit Caroline en regardant dans le miroir. Elle souleva son T-shirt et regarda son ventre qui était toujours plat dans le miroir.

« Hum… » Fut tout ce que dit Klaus. Il s'était étendu sur son lit et la regardait. Il avait été très silencieux, mais ce n'était pas surprenant. Klaus avait toujours été quelqu'un de peu loquace, toujours, Caroline l'avait remarqué 1000 ans auparavant. Caroline s'assit sur le lit.

« Si…si tu ne veux pas rester, tu n'as pas à le faire, » dit Caroline, « Ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle tu t'attendais, peut-être une que tu ne peux pas supporter. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne veux pas l'élever avec moi. » Klaus se redressa tel qu'il était assis près d'elle, mais il regardait tout droit dans le vide.

« Non, » dit finalement Klaus, en continuant à ne pas la regarder. « Je n'ai pas pu protéger Henrick, et je ferais tout pour m'assurer que son homonyme ne partage pas son destin. Personne ne fera de mal à mon fils. »

« Je sais que tu peux le protéger, » dit Caroline, « Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais m'aider à l'élever. »

« Je dois y réfléchir, » dit Klaus puis la regarda. « J'ai besoins de temps pour ça. »

« Ok, » dit Caroline, « Je comprends. » Et c'était vrai. Elle avait eu deux jours pour digérer l'information avant de le lui dire. « Cela vaudrait probablement mieux que je le dise à ma mère seule. »

« Probablement, » approuva Klaus. « Je te parlerai demain, » Caroline hocha la tête et il lui embrassa le front avant de partir, autre chose de nouveau.

K&C

« Bonjour Papa, » dit Kol quand Klaus entra dans la maison. Klaus se contenta de le fixer avant de monter dans sa chambre et d'en claquer la porte. Rebekah frappa l'arrière du crâne de Kol. « Pourquoi me frappes-tu ? »

« Parce que tu es un connard, » dit Rebekah.

« Je vais aller lui parler. » dit Elijah, « Essayez de ne pas vous attirer d'ennuis ? Nous avons assez de choses à régler comme ça. » Elijah se dirigea vers la chambre de Klaus et le vit faire les cents pas.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça Elijah, » dit Klaus sans s'arrêter. « Je ne peux pas devenir un père. Pas quand le mien a essayé de me pourchasser et de me tuer, et ma propre mère a tenté de me tuer. Et je… je les déteste Elijah. » Ses mains se fermèrent en poings. « Je les déteste tous les deux. »

« Klaus… » Commença à dire Elijah.

« En plus quand les gens ne veulent pas me tuer, ils me détestent. » dit Klaus en regardant Elijah et ouvrant ses bras. « Parbleu, je viens juste de parvenir à ce que Caroline ne me haie plus. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de voir mon propre enfant me détester. Je haïssais mon père, Henry va aussi me détester. »

« Il ne te détestera pas, » lui assura Elijah. « Je ne te déteste pas, j'étais en colère et contrarié, mais je ne t'ai jamais vraiment détesté mon frère. »

« Toujours et à jamais Nik, » dit de la porte Rebekah avec Kol près d'elle. « Tu as fait des choses horribles, mais si tu aimes ton enfant, il t'aimera en retours. Ton enfant ne te détestera pas, il t'aimera. »

« Mère t'a tourné le dos, » dit Elijah, « Ne fais pas ça à ton enfant. Rectifie les erreurs du passé et cesse de regarder en arrière. Concentre-toi sur le futur. »

« Tu penses vraiment que je peux faire ça ? » demanda Klaus.

« Oui, et nous allons t'aider, » dit Rebekah, « C'est notre unique chance d'avoir une nièce. »

« Neveu. » Corrigea Kol.

« Nièce. » dit Rebekah en croisant les bras.

« Neveu, » dit Kol en se postant devant elle. Klaus esquissa un sourire alors que son frère et sa sœur se disputaient au sujet du sexe de son enfant. Dommage pour Rebekah, tout le monde savait que c'était un garçon.

K&C

Elle s'était préparée aux cris. Elle s'était préparée aux pleurs, mais sa mère l'étonna une fois de plus. Peut-être pouvait-elle voir la peur se refléter dans ses yeux, ou que Caroline assise se tenait plus droite, essayant presque tout d'un coup, d'avoir l'air plus âgée. Du coup, quand Liz la prit dans ses bras, Caroline ne sut pas quoi faire sur le moment, puis elle retourna l'étreinte et se remit à pleurer. Caroline n'était pas triste de sa situation, elle avait accepté qu'elle était enceinte. Ce qu'elle avait commencé à penser après le départ de Klaus était que Rebekah avait raison. C'était un bébé dangereux, et quelqu'un pourrait essayer de le blesser un jour prochain.

« Je pensais que tu serais furieuse, » dit Caroline en essuyant ses yeux avec un mouchoir.

« Une partie de moi est furieuse, » dit Liz en s'essuyant également les yeux. « Mais il semble que tu ais pris ta décision à propos de ce que tu allais faire, et je suis en partie responsable vu que je ne suis pas souvent là. Mon cœur, c'est tellement dangereux. »

« Je sais, » dit Caroline en hochant la tête. « Et Klaus est parti et je ne sais pas s'il va m'aider ou non. Il a juré de le protéger, c'est différent que d'être un père n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, ça l'est, » dit Liz, « Je ne prétendrais pas connaître la moindre chose à propos de ton… petit ami, du coup je ne sais pas si tu seras mère célibataire. »

« Mais une part de moi est heureuse tu sais ? » dit Caroline, « Vu la façon dont les choses évoluaient je pensais être accidentellement changée en vampire ou quelque chose du genre. Je n'ai jamais pensé à avoir des enfants. Elena a toujours été maternelle. Moi j'étais directive et névrosée. »

« Je pense que tu feras une bonne mère, Caroline, » dit Liz et Caroline lui prit la main.

« Merci de me supporter 'Man, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu ne l'avais pas fait, » dit Caroline qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère. Même si Klaus voulait être père, Henry avait déjà beaucoup de famille.

K&C

« Hey, j'allais justement sortir, » dit Caroline en voyant Elena et Bonnie sur le porche d'entrée quand elle ouvrit la porte.

« Nous venons de t'acheter quelque chose, » dit Elena qui donna à Caroline un joli paquet cadeau. Caroline sourit et l'ouvrit.

« _Ce qui vous attend si vous attendez un enfant_, » dit Caroline en lisant le titre, « Merci. J'allais me rendre chez Klaus pour lui parler. »

« Comment l'a pris ta mère ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Bien, elle a dit qu'elle me supporterait, » répondit Caroline, « Mais je vois bien qu'elle est déçue, elle se reproche de trop travailler et de m'avoir donné trop de libertés. Je…j'ai choisi un nom si c'était un garçon. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Elena légèrement excité.

« Henry, » dit Caroline, « Pour le petit frère de Klaus, celui qui est mort. »

« C'est parfait Caroline, » dit Elena souriante.

K&C

« Salut Maman, » dit Kol en lui ouvrant la porte. Caroline leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je te défis de m'appeler ça à nouveau, » dit Caroline en croisant les bras.

« Sinon quoi ? » dit Kol en croisant également les bras.

« Je dirais à tout le monde que tu dormais avec un doudou, bien que tu fusse âgé de 19 ans. » dit Caroline et les yeux de Kol s'agrandirent. Caroline sourit satisfaite et s'éloigna.

« C'était une couverture et s'était il y a plus de 1000 ans ! » Cria Kol.

« Je parie que tu l'as toujours ! » lui répondit Caroline en criant.

Caroline riait toujours quand elle arriva jusqu'à la chambre de Klaus. Il n'était pas dedans, ce qui signifiait qu'il était dans son atelier de peinture. Caroline se tint dans l'embrasure de la porte et le regarda peindre avant de prendre la parole.

« Salut, » dit Caroline et il se retourna apparemment pas surpris de la voir là. Il devait l'avoir entendu entrer.

« Salut, » dit Klaus en posant son pinceau. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Caroline s'approcha et vit que c'était la représentation d'un verger de pommiers. _Le_ verger de pommiers.

« Je l'adore, » dit Caroline.

« Cela irait bien dans la chambre du bébé, non ? » dit Klaus les yeux sur le tableau. Caroline sourit.

« En effet, » dit Caroline et Klaus lui fit face. « Tu penses en faire un artiste ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit Klaus, et il frotta le dos de son cou. Il fit l'allez-retours à sa chambre en un flash. « Là. » Il lui donna un objet. C'était un cheval en peluche. « J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait aussi aimer ça. »

« C'est parfait, » dit Caroline en tenant fort la peluche.

« Je ne dis pas que je vais être doué pour ça, mais je vais quand même essayer, » dit Klaus et Caroline lui prit la main.

« Je ne pense pas que je vais devenir mère de l'année tout de suite non plus, mais nous allons essayer, et c'est tout ce qui importe. » dit Caroline et Klaus embrassa sa main. Ils contemplèrent le tableau en silence, Caroline tenant toujours le cheval d'Henry.

K&C

La première fois où Caroline fut incapable de boutonner son pantalon, cela parut plus vrai que jamais. Un autre être humain était en train de se former dans son estomac. C'était le troisième mois à présent et il n'en restait plus qu'un avant la remise des diplômes. Elle s'était inscrite à l'Université de Virginie avec Bonnie et Elena. Le bébé était prévu pour Décembre, mais Caroline voulait au moins assister à un semestre de cours avant qu'elle ne soit obligée de suivre des cours en ligne après la naissance d'Henry. Bonnie et Elena allaient partager un appartement près du campus, et Caroline allait officiellement emménager avec son petit ami/père de son enfant. Rebekah avait décidé qu'elle aussi voulait aller à l'Université du coup elle les suivait. Elijah et Kol allaient également rester dans les environs.

« Tiens, » dit Klaus en lui donnant une carte de crédit.

« Je peux acheter mes propres vêtements, » lui dit Caroline.

« Je sais, mais c'est mon bébé et il ne devrait avoir que ce qu'il y a de mieux, » dit Klaus mais Caroline était toujours hésitante. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment prendre son argent. Klaus en avait peut-être au point où cela en était ridicule, ça ne changeait rien. Il payait déjà la maison, et Caroline avait obtenu une bourse scolaire académique d'UOV. Caroline ne voulait pas d'un homme qui l'entretienne. « Contente-toi de la prendre Caroline. »

« D'accord, » dit Caroline, « Merci. »

« Je viens aussi ! » cria Rebekah en descendant les escaliers. « J'ai besoins d'une journée shopping. »

« J'y vais pour des vêtements de grossesse, » dit Caroline, « Et Elena et Bonnie viennent aussi. Réussiras-tu à te conduire décemment ? »

« Oui, » dit Rebekah, « C'est toi qui conduit ? »

« Je vais les chercher tout de suite, » dit Caroline et Rebekah sorti. Caroline se tourna vers Klaus. « Tu n'aurais pas une de ces dagues à portée de main ? Parce qu'il se peut que j'ai besoin d'une aujourd'hui. Tu sais qu'elle va critiquer tout ce que je vais choisir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Désolé, je ne peux pas t'aider pour ça, chérie, » dit Klaus qui lui embrassa le front. « Fais attention. »

« Ouai, je vais faire attention à ne pas la tuer, » dit Caroline en reniflant avant de sortir et aller jusqu'à sa voiture où Rebekah occupait déjà le siège passager. Ça allait être une longue journée.

K&C

Les autres clients la regardaient en retroussant les lèvres. Caroline savait qu'elle était jeune, et qu'elle n'avait pas un énorme diamant au doigt, et Caroline doutait en avoir jamais. Elle savait que la plupart des gens se mariaient au père de leur enfant, mais leur situation était unique. Parce que Klaus ne vieillirait jamais contrairement à Caroline et leur enfant.

« Prenez une photo, vous pourrez regarder plus longtemps, » dit Rebekah à la femme enceinte d'une trentaine d'années qui fixait Caroline.

« Rebekah… » Dit Caroline ne souhaitant pas être l'origine d'un conflit, « Il n'y a pas de problème. De toute façon mon petit ami est plus sexy que son mari. » Caroline prononça la fin de la phrase bien fort et Bonnie et Elena ricanèrent.

« Je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre ce genre de commentaires, » dit Rebekah en s'éloignant.

Après avoir acheté plus de vêtements qu'elle n'en avait besoin, Caroline ne put s'empêcher d'aller jusqu'au magasin pour bébés. C'était un peu tôt pour regarder ça, elle n'en était qu'à trois mois, mais c'était sympa à regarder.

« Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? » demanda une voix joyeuse et Caroline se retourna et vit une vendeuse qui se tenait là.

« Oh, tout va bien, » réplica Caroline, « Je regardais juste. Je ne suis pas assez avancée pour acheter quoi que ce soit. »

« Où en êtes-vous ? » demanda la femme et Caroline put voir qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de jugement dans ses yeux. C'était quelque chose d'agréable à voir.

« Trois mois, » lui dit Caroline.

« Et bien, félicitation, » lui dit-elle et Caroline sourit.

« Merci, » dit Caroline et les filles partirent.

K&C

Ce ne fut pas avant le lendemain de la remise des diplômes que le docteur leur confirma officiellement ce qu'ils avaient déjà deviné, ils allaient avoir un garçon. Klaus était assis près d'elle cette fois quand le docteur les en informa. C'était le premier rendez-vous auquel il l'avait accompagnée. Tous les autres étaient dehors dans la salle d'attente. Bonnie, Elena et toute la famille de Klaus.

« C'est un garçon, » dit Caroline informant tout le monde après avoir obtenu la photo.

« Oui ! » dit Kol et Rebekah grogna. Elle avait vraiment voulu que ce soit une fille. Caroline leva les yeux au ciel et laissa reposer son front sur le torse de Klaus. Oui, cet enfant avait beaucoup de famille.


	8. Chapter 8

**Non vous ne rêvez pas, deux chapitres à la fois. C'est un cadeau pour tous ceux qui ont eut la gentillesse de commenter, suivre et mettre en favori cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Klaus en voyant Caroline Forbes de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle portait toujours ses habits des années 20. Elle devait être venue directement après le bal._

_« Je voulais voir si tu allais bien, » dit Caroline en regardant ses pieds._

_« Ma mère a essayé de me tuer et a de nouveau échoué, » dit Klaus en s'appuyant contre la porte. « Je suis toujours debout, je peux donc dire que je vais parfaitement bien. »_

_« Tyler et moi avons rompu, » lui dit Caroline et ses sourcils se relevèrent._

_« Vraiment, » dit Klaus d'un ton indifférent._

_« Il n'a pas apprécié que je danse avec toi, » dit Caroline, « Il était jaloux. »_

_« Avait-il raison de l'être ? » demanda Klaus._

_« Non, je l'ai repris après qu'il m'ait presque tué, » répondit Caroline, « Si ça ne prouvait pas à quel point il était important pour moi, je ne sais pas ce qui le fera. Le fait que tu m'aimes bien ne lui plaisait pas. »_

_« Caroline, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda à nouveau Klaus._

_« Que tu m'aimes bien ne plaisait pas à Tyler. » répéta Caroline, « Ou plutôt que de toutes les personnes qui vivent dans cette ville, la seule avec qui tu fasse preuve de gentillesse soit moi. Tyler ne comprend pas pourquoi. » Caroline avait était plus qu'offensée quand Tyler avait dit ça._

_« Je t'apprécie, » dit simplement Klaus._

_« Je commence à t'apprécier aussi, » dit Caroline et Klaus afficha un sourire satisfait._

_« Veux-tu entrer ? » dit Klaus en s'écartant du passage._

_« Très bien, » dit Caroline en passant devant lui, « Mais si tu me mors, je t'infligerais une souffrance physique inimaginable. »_

_« Je ne peux être tué, » lui rappela Klaus._

_« Oh, je ne te tuerais pas, » dit Caroline en le regardant droit dans les yeux, « Mais je commencerais à couper certaines parties de ton corps que tu pourrais regretter. » dit Caroline et Klaus ria. Oui, il appréciait beaucoup cette fille. Il y avait un feu en elle, entouré par une sublime lumière._

…

« Caroline Forbes. »

Caroline se leva et accepta son diplôme. Elle regarda sa mère qui applaudissait, et bien qu'elle ne le vit pas, elle savait que Klaus était quelque part dans la foule. Une fois la cérémonie finie Caroline prit Elena et Bonnie dans ses bras. Sa mère avait fondu en larmes et la prit aussi dans ses bras. Caroline senti que quelqu'un l'observait et vit Klaus qui se tenait au bord de la foule. Caroline s'excusa et alla le voir.

« Jolie robe, » dit Klaus et il lui embrassa la joue. « Quelle impression ça fait ? »

« Géniale, » dit Caroline, « J'aime ne plus être une lycéenne qui attend un enfant. Maintenant je suis une étudiante qui attend un enfant. »

« Comment va le bébé ? » demanda Klaus.

« Depuis la dernière fois que tu as demandé, une heure plus tôt ? » dit Caroline et Klaus regarda ses pieds. « Il continue à donner des coups de pieds. » Caroline posa une main sur son ventre. Ça ne se voyait pas trop pour l'instant, mais Henry, comme cadeau de remise des diplômes, avait donné pour la première fois des coups. C'était le plus beau cadeau que l'on ait pu lui offrir. « Je suis désolée que tu ne puisse pas le sentir pour le moment. »

« Ça va, » dit Klaus en mettant un bras autour d'elle. « Je peux toujours entendre son cœur battre. »

Ils revinrent vers la foule, là où se trouvaient Bonnie et Elena. Matt et Rebekah posaient pour les photos.

« Caroline, viens ici ! » l'appela Elena. Elle donna l'appareil photo qu'elle tenait à Jeremy pour qu'il les prenne en photo. Caroline, Bonnie et Elena prirent la pose. En voyant que Rebekah était près d'elle, Caroline lui attrapa le bras et la tira vers elle pour qu'elle soit aussi sur la photo. Elle vit que Klaus la regardait et lui fit un clin d'œil.

K&C

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi, » dit Klaus cette nuit-là alors qu'ils étaient assis sur son lit. « Pour ton diplôme. »

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de m'offrir quoi que ce soit, » dit Caroline.

« Techniquement, c'est déjà à toi, » dit Klaus et Caroline le regarda, confuse. Cela devint clair quand il lui donna une boite bleue. Elle sourit et l'ouvrit.

« Le bracelet que je t'ai jeté à la figure, » dit Caroline avec douceur. « Je l'ai un peu regretté après. On ne m'avait jamais offert une chose aussi belle de toute ma vie, mais j'avais quelque chose à prouver. De plus ça n'a pas marché. Je pensais que tu allais me laisser tranquille après ça, mais tu n'as pas abandonné. »

« Jamais, » dit Klaus, « Je n'aurais jamais abandonné. Je suis quelqu'un de très patient. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Caroline en relevant un sourcil. « Même si je ne m'étais pas rendu chez toi après la dance du lycée pour te parler, tu aurais continué à essayer de me faire sortir avec toi ? »

« Oui, » dit Klaus et il attacha le bracelet autour du poignet de Caroline.

K&C

Klaus entra dans le salon et vit Caroline qui lisait très attentivement un magasine sur les parents. Klaus releva un sourcil. Il alla jusqu'à elle et lui prit le magazine, révélant le livre caché derrière.

« C'est quoi _Cinquante Nuances de Grey_ ? » demanda Klaus en lisant le titre du livre. Caroline rougit.

« Un de ces livres que tu lis pour le plaisir, » dit Caroline en le lui tendant. « Et j'ai lu ces livres sur les bébés tellement de fois que ma tête va exploser. »

« Par l'enfer, » dit Klaus après avoir lu quelques pages. « Tu lis ça pour le plaisir ? »

« C'est un livre pour le club de lecture, » dit pour sa défense Caroline.

« Depuis quand fais-tu parti d'un club de lecture ? » demanda Klaus en continuant à lire.

« Depuis qu'Elena, Bonnie, Rebekah et moi en avons créé un. » Réplica Caroline.

« Les femmes sont vraiment étranges, » commenta Klaus alors qu'il lisait plus, « Pourrions-nous essay… »

« Non, » dit Caroline en le coupant. « Quoique…Peut-être. »

« Où en es-tu ? » demanda Rebekah en entrant dans la pièce. Elle remarqua Klaus tenant le livre et sourit malicieusement, « En train de rejoindre notre club de lecture Nik ? »

« Si c'est le genre de livres que vous lisez, peut-être le ferais-je, » dit Klaus et Caroline se remit à rougir.

K&C

Caroline fit le tour de sa chambre. L'endroit où elle avait vécu ces 18 dernières années. Tout était si familier ici. A présent les choses allaient complètement changer. Caroline posa la main sur son ventre, chose qu'elle faisait souvent, cherchant du réconfort auprès de l'enfant qui grandissait en elle.

« Tu as fini de faire tes valises ? » dit Liz de l'embrasure de la porte.

« Ouai, » dit Caroline, « Klaus va bientôt venir me chercher. »

« Je me souviens m'être tenue dans ma chambre de jeune fille alors que j'étais enceinte, » lui dit Liz. « Comme toi aujourd'hui. J'avais très peur, peur d'ouvrir un nouveau chapitre de ma vie. J'étais aussi excitée. »

« C'est ce que je ressens, » dit Caroline, « Je suis en même temps terrifiée et excitée. Tu seras là pour la naissance du bébé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde, » dit Liz et elles se firent un câlin. Caroline descendit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte pour voir Klaus appuyé contre sa voiture, comme tous les jours où il l'avait déposée à l'école. Caroline lui sourit et referma la porte.

K&C

C'était dur d'imaginer que Caroline était assise et regardait la télévision dans « leur » lit. Avant c'était parce que Klaus avait exténué Caroline qu'elle tombait endormie dans _son_ lit. Ou il arrivait que parfois il dorme chez elle dans _son_ lit. A présent c'était _leur_ lit. Cette idée la faisait un peu paniquer, à moins que ce ne soit juste la vidéo qu'elle regardait. Le docteur lui avait donné une vidéo d'accouchement, comme celles qu'ils montraient en éducation sexuelle mais en version non censurée. La femme cria à nouveau et Caroline grimaça.

« Il n'y a pas moyen que je fasse ça, » dit Caroline craintive.

« Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien rega… » Dit Klaus en entrant dans la chambre, puis en voyant ce qu'il y avait à l'écran. « Oh mon Dieu. »

« Comment, au nom du ciel, suis-je censée faire ça ! » dit Caroline en indiquant l'écran.

« Et bien, les femmes le font depuis plus de mille ans, » dit Klaus et Caroline le regarda.

« Facile à dire pour toi… » Dit Caroline et la femme se remit à crier. Caroline éteignit la télé. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

« Pourquoi regarde tu ça ? » demanda Klaus.

« C'est le docteur qui me l'a donné. » Réplica Caroline. « Pour me terrifier je supposes. »

« Tu t'en sortira, » dit Klaus et Caroline esquissa un sourire.

« Et tu resteras avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Caroline d'une voix soudainement toute petite. « Pour me tenir la main ? »

« Jusqu'au moment de l'actuelle naissance, » promit Klaus, « A cause du… »

« Sang, » acheva Caroline, « Je sais. »

« J'ai un contrôle excellent, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque, » dit Klaus et ils restèrent assis en silence.

« Tu penses que nous ferons de bons parents ? » demanda Caroline.

« Tu seras incroyable, » lui assura Klaus, « Et je ferais des efforts. »

« Il ne te détestera pas, » dit Caroline, « Il t'aimera. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? » dit Klaus en souriant et Caroline leva les yeux au ciel. Cela aurait été la même chose que de demander au Petit Chaperon Rouge de faire confiance au Grand Méchant Loup. Bien sûr, ici le loup était un gars attirant avec un accent sexy et d'adorables fossettes.

« J'y travaille, » dit Caroline en fermant ses yeux et en s'allongeant.

K&C

Elle était nerveuse. L'université était différente que le lycée. Caroline n'allait pas tomber sur des visages familiers tous les jours, Elena avait l'intention d'obtenir une licence en Histoire suivant les traces de Ric et de sa mère biologique. Maintenant qu'Elena savait ce qui existait à l'extérieur, elle voulait en savoir plus. Sauf qu'à l'inverse d'Isobel, Elena n'allait pas laisser le travail la consumer. Bonnie ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle voulait faire et restait indécise tout en explorant ses pouvoirs. Caroline y allait dans l'espoir de devenir une organisatrice d'événements. Elle était très douée pour organiser les fêtes et avait été à la tête de toutes les organisations lycéennes. Elle pouvait s'imaginer dans cette carrière, et ça avait l'air d'être quelque chose qu'elle pourrait faire tout en élevant son fils. Caroline senti Henry donner un coup

« Oui, je sais que tu es là, » dit Caroline à son bébé, « Ne sois pas nerveux. On peut le faire. Je sais que tu surveilles mes arrières. »

Dans chacune de ses classes, il fallait dire quel était son nom, d'où l'on venait, et quelque chose d'intéressant à son sujet.

« Salut je suis Caroline, je suis de Mistic Falls, et… »

…_Mon petit ami est un hybride âgé de plus de 1000 ans et est probablement l'être le plus mortel arpentant cette terre._

…_Je suis en ce moment enceinte de son enfant qui a été conçu dans le passé._

…_J'ai deux meilleures amies, l'une étant une sorcière et l'autre un doppelganger._

« …j'ai organisé tous les grands événements de mon lycée, » finit Caroline.

« Et bien, tu te trouves au bon endroit, » dit son professeur et elle sourit et se rassit. Ses mains se posèrent automatiquement sur son ventre alors qu'elle écoutait le cours.

« Alors c'est pour quand ? » demanda une fille qui devait avoir 25 ans à Caroline après la fin du cours. Caroline pensait que son nom devait être Molly.

« Excuse-moi ? » dit Caroline ne l'ayant pas entendu. Les yeux de Molly s'agrandirent.

« Oh je suis désolée…Je pensais… » Bégaya Molly pensant qu'elle s'était trompée et qu'elle venait de dire à Caroline qu'elle était grosse.

« Non, il n'y a pas de mal, » dit Caroline en souriant, « C'est prévu pour Décembre. Un garçon. »

« Félicitations, » dit Molly et Caroline la remercia. Elles parlèrent un bon moment à propos du cours et ce qu'elles voulaient faire quand les yeux de Molly s'agrandirent à nouveau.

« Woua, » dit Molly et Caroline se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle regardait. Klaus marchait vers elles, d'une démarche confiante ignorant tous les regards fixés sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Caroline en posant une main sur sa hanche. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il vérifie si elle allait bien. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas l'écouter.

« Je voulais juste te voir, chérie, » dit Klaus et il lui embrassa la tête. Caroline sourit et se tourna vers Molly dont les yeux étaient encore plus grands. C'était l'accent.

« Euh…Molly voici mon petit ami Klaus, Klaus voici Molly, elle est dans ma classe, » présenta Caroline.

« Enchanté, » dit Klaus en lui serrant la main. Molly réussit à hocher la tête et son visage était légèrement rougit.

« Bien nous devrions y aller, » dit Caroline sauvant la pauvre fille, « On se voit au prochain cours. »

« A…a plus, » dit Molly avant de s'éloigner. Caroline se tourna vers Klaus qui souriait avec satisfaction.

« Etais-tu obligé de faire ça ? » dit Caroline en prenant sa main et se dirigeant vers le cours suivant.

« Faire quoi ? » demanda innocemment Klaus.

« Etre si intimidant et intense ? » répondit Caroline. « Tu fais peur à tout le monde même sans tes crocs ou tes yeux jaunes. »

« Je te fais peur ? » demanda Klaus.

« Plus depuis que tu as acheté à Henry ce cheval en peluche. » réplica Caroline.

K&C

« Enfer et damnation, » dit Klaus et Caroline hocha la tête. Bonnie et Elena lui avaient dit qu'elle devrait assister à une de ces séances de préparation à l'accouchement. Caroline avait d'abord dit non mais plus elle s'approchait du jour j, plus elle voulait être prête. Elle avait dit à Klaus qu'il n'était pas obligé de venir mais il avait dit qu'il viendrait. Ils regardèrent tous les gens en bleu et l'instructeur extrêmement guillerette.

« Allons-nous en avant qu'elle ne nous voit, » dit Caroline alors qu'ils commençaient à s'en aller.

« Bienvenu ! » Damnation. Ils avaient été pris. « Bonjours mon nom est… Waou. » De nouveau quelqu'un était impressionné par Klaus. Cela devenait irritant.

« Salut, » dit Caroline en mettant un bras autour de sa taille alors que Klaus affichait un sourire satisfait. « Je suis Caroline et voici Klaus. »

« B…b…bienvenu, » dit-elle avant de les diriger dans la classe. Klaus était toujours en train de sourire alors que Caroline le regardait. A la moitié de la leçon, Caroline était encore plus irritée. Elle n'aimait pas quand Klaus lui disait qu'elle était à lui. Elle n'aimait pas être une possession, mais à cet instant elle se sentait incroyablement possessive à son sujet. Caroline se trouvait à présent plus sur Klaus qu'à côté de lui et sa main était fermement dans la sienne. Il adorait ça bien sûr, il adorait voir combien il 'affectait. Quand Klaus fini par parler et se présenter Caroline vit une des autres mamans défaillir. Défaillir ! Quel accent et fossettes stupides !

« Pas question d'aller à une autre de ces préparations à l'accouchement, » dit Caroline en sortant. « Pour l'amour de Dieu la plupart de ces femmes sont mariées ! Pourquoi te fixaient-elles ouvertement ! »

« J'ai pas mal d'allure, » dit Klaus ce qui lui valut un autre regard.

« Tu as aussi tué beaucoup de gens, » dit Caroline, « Comme une tonne. Peut-être devrais-je le leur dire pour qu'elles arrêtent de te fixer. » Klaus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, chérie, » dit Klaus pour la rassurer et Caroline sourit.

« Bonne réponse, » dit Caroline, « Mais avant d'entrer dans le prochain cours, nous allons nous embrasser un peu devant toute la classe, et devenir ce genre de couples dégoutants qui n'arrête pas de ce lancer des regards suggestifs. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras, chérie, » dit Klaus sans discuter.

K&C

Caroline se tenait devant le miroir avec son T-shirt relevé exposant son gros ventre. Encore deux mois. Deux mois avant qu'elle ne donne naissance à Henry. Elle et Klaus continuaient à assister aux cours même s'ils les faisaient un peu paniquer. Ils voulaient juste que tout ce passe bien. C'était leur seule et unique chance d'avoir un enfant ensemble. La seule chance pour Rebekah, Elijah et Kol d'avoir un neveu. C'était beaucoup de pression et Klaus était à Londres du coup elle n'avait pas à gérer son imposante présence pour le moment. Caroline ressentit soudain une douleur aigue au niveau de son ventre.

« Aïe, » dit Caroline en attrapant son estomac. Une seconde plus tard suivit par une autre douleur aigue. « Aïe. » Caroline du poser ses mains sur le lit parce qu'elle se sentait prise de vertiges. Soudain Caroline fut sur son dos évanouie sur le plancher.

« Caroline où es-tu très chère ? » l'appela Kol, « Je pensais que nous devions aller… » Kol entra dans sa chambre et vit Caroline sur le sol. « Caroline ! »

* * *

**Voilà la fin de ces deux chapitres. **

**Une petite fin en suspend :) Ce qui ne dépend absolument pas de moi mais de l'auteur (se défausse de toute responsabilité ahaha)**

**J'espère que ces deux chapitres vous ont fait plaisir. N'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires.**

**A bientôt**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour les amis! Alors aujourd'hui est lundi, et comme tous les lundi (plus ou moins), voici un chapitre ;)**

**Je suis contente que la double update vous ai plu. En revanche cela m'a fait perdre mes 3 chapitre d'avance que je me gardait du coup je ne vais pas renouveler ça tout de suite.**

**Merci pour ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire. Ce chapitre a une fin (un peu) moins mouvementé que le dernier, ne vous en faites pas.**

**Sur ce, voici le neuvième chapitre.**

* * *

"_Nous sommes amis," dit Caroline à Elena et Bonnie. « Et il faut reconnaître que le nombre de meurtres a diminué. Il est juste seul. » Caroline avait passé du temps avec Klaus à deux reprises depuis la dance à thème du lycée et Bonnie et Elena lui faisaient la leçon à ce propos._

_« Caroline trop de choses sont arrivées, » dit Elena à son amie._

_« D'accord, et si je pouvais faire en sorte qu'il arrête avec les meurtres ? » dit Caroline, « Pourrions-nous ensuite tous nous entendre ? Vous arrêtez d'essayer de le tuer et il arrête de tuer… juste arrêter de tuer. Comme une trêve. »_

_« Tu pourrais convaincre Klaus d'accepter un armistice ? » dit Bonnie en relevant un sourcil. « Tu peux vraiment le convaincre de nous laisser tranquilles, tant qu'on le laisse tranquille ? »_

_« Oui, » dit Caroline avec conviction._

_« Comment ? » demanda Elena et Caroline afficha un sourire satisfait._

_« Non, » dit Klaus quand Caroline lui en parla le soir même. « Je n'accepterai pas une trêve quant à la première chance qu'ils auront tes chers amis essaieront de me tuer. »_

_« S'il te plait ? » dit Caroline et Klaus leva les yeux au ciel._

_« Comment pourrais-je refuser alors que tu as dit s'il te plait ? » dit sarcastiquement Klaus d'un ton qui ressemblait beaucoup à Kol, « J'ai trop à perdre, de plus qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Garder ma tête sur les épaules ? Cette promesse de ne pas me tuer ne vaut pas grand-chose, mon cœur. » Caroline se pencha et l'embrassa. Il s'immobilisa à son contact._

_« Pour moi ? » dit Caroline en brisant contact, « Pour moi, s'il te plait ? »_

_« D'accord, pour toi, » répéta Klaus qui cette fois fut celui qui l'embrassa. Caroline de surprise couina sur le coup avant de répondre à son baisé. Woua, il embrassait bien. Un petit peu hésitant au début, mais après il ne se retenait plus._

…

« A l'aide ! » cria à pleins poumons Kol alors qu'il portait Caroline à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Il avait fait le trajet jusque-là en moins de cinq minutes et elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée et avait commencé à saigner. Kol avait été capable de résister à la tentation du sang. La peur qui l'habitait avait été plus forte que sa soif.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda une infirmière en arrivant et des gens installèrent Caroline sur un brancard.

« En entrant dans la pièce, je l'ai vue par terre, » expliqua Kol. « Elle ne s'est pas réveillée. Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Nous allons faire tout notre possible, » lui assura l'infirmière alors que Caroline était emmenée. « Etes-vous le père ? »

« Non, » dit Kol en secouant la tête, « Je suis… je suis son frère. »

« Nous vous donnerons bientôt des nouvelles, » Et sur ce, ils étaient parti.

K&C

« Ce sera tout, messieurs, » dit Klaus qui se leva et sorti de la pièce. Il avait beaucoup d'investissements économiques à travers le monde, en plus des affaires vampiriques bien sûr, et il voulait que tout soit en ordre avant la naissance de Henry. Son téléphone commença à sonner et Klaus vit que cela venait de Kol. Il pensa à l'ignorer, mais il venait de sortir de réunion.

« Oui, frangin ? » dit Klaus dans le téléphone.

« J'ai trouvé Caroline par terre, inconsciente, » dit Kol la voix légèrement flageolante. « Je l'ai amenée à l'hôpital, elle y est toujours. »

« Caroline est à l'hôpital ? » dit Klaus son autre main formant un poing. « Comment va-t-elle ? Et le bébé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Kol, puis plus doucement, « Il y avait du sang, Nik. »

« J'arrive, » dit Klaus qui raccrocha. Klaus tempêta en entrant dans l'autre pièce. « Elijah ! »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Elijah.

« Caroline est à l'hôpital, » lui dit Klaus, « Nous devons partir. Tout de suite. »

K&C

Caroline se réveilla dans une pièce très lumineuse. Un hôpital ? Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Depuis combien de temps y était-elle ?

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Forbes, » dit une voix et Caroline vit un docteur entrer dans son champ de vision.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Caroline.

« Votre placenta s'est détaché de la paroi de votre utérus, » l'informa le docteur, « Nous avons réussi à stopper l'hémorragie, mais vous allez devoir rester allongée jusqu'à la fin de votre grossesse. Vous avez-là un battant Mademoiselle Forbes. »

« Donc il va bien ? » dit Caroline ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

« Il va très bien, » lui assura le docteur. « Vous avez un beau groupe de personnes qui attend dehors pour vous voir. Mais j'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez recevoir qu'une personne à la fois. »

« Euh… Pouvez-vous aller chercher Kol ? » Demanda Caroline. Il devait être celui qui l'avait amené ici. Ils avaient prévu d'aller voir un film avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

« Bien sûr, » dit le docteur qui alla le chercher. Un moment plus tard, Kol se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte.

« Salut, » dit Caroline et Kol entra. « Alors comme ça il paraît que c'est mon frère qui m'a amené ici ? »

« Je devais dire quelque chose. » dit Kol apparemment mal à l'aise. Caroline sourit et il se rapprocha du lit.

« Merci, » lui dit Caroline, « Je suis sûre que tu lui as sauvé la vie. »

« Je t'ai juste amené ici, » dit Kol, « Je ne suis pas le héros de l'histoire Caroline. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Caroline et Kol leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es peut-être en train d'essayer de transformer Nik en une sorte de… gentil, mais ça ne marchera pas avec moi, » réplica Kol. Caroline ria.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire qu'elle ne puisse recevoir qu'un visiteur à la fois ! » cria à l'extérieur une voix familière que tout deux entendirent.

« Monsieur… » Dit une autre voix.

« Je ne suis pas un monsieur, je suis un seigneur, » dit-il et Kol et Caroline ricanèrent. « Hors de mon chemin avant que je ne m'en charge moi-même. »

« Allez-y, » dirent les voix des docteurs et Klaus fit irruption dans la pièce et vit Caroline allongée sur le lit et Kol debout près d'elle.

« Dehors, » dit Klaus sans quitter Caroline des yeux. Kol hocha la tête et parti.

« Salut, » dit Caroline.

« Salut, » lui répondit Klaus en s'avançant vers elle.

« Je vais devoir rester au lit les deux prochains mois, » dit Caroline, « Ça va être drôle. »

« Caroline… » Dit Klaus.

« Je veux dire, et l'école ? » dit Caroline, « Je suppose que je pourrais me procurer des enregistrements des cours et faire mon travail à la maison… »

« Caroline… » Dit de nouveau Klaus et Caroline éclata en sanglots. Il ne sut pas quoi faire sur le coup. Réconforter quelqu'un n'était pas un domaine dans lequel il avait beaucoup d'expérience. Il tenta donc de mettre un bras autour de ses épaules et embrassa le haut de sa tête. Caroline le regarda et vit qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Elle se décala et lui dit de s'étendre près d'elle. Klaus caressait ses cheveux alors qu'elle pleurait sur son torse.

« Tout va bien, mon amour, » dit avec douceur Klaus dans ses cheveux, « Vous allez bien tous les deux. »

K&C

« C'était très bizarre, » dit le docteur à Klaus après que Caroline se soit finalement endormie. Toutes ces larmes l'avaient épuisé. « Le bébé, honnêtement, n'allait pas s'en sortir, mais c'est comme si… »

« Comme si… » dit Klaus, « Comme si quoi ? »

« C'est comme si le bébé s'était lui-même soigné. Le placenta s'était détaché et le bébé n'était plus alimenté en oxygène, mais il s'est rattaché tout seul tout d'un coup. » Lui dit le docteur, « C'est impossible. Le placenta ne peut pas s'être rattaché mais c'est arrivé. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose comme ça. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang mais l'hémorragie c'est également arrêté. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais Caroline et le bébé vont parfaitement bien. » Loup garou. Ce fut la première pensée qu'eut Klaus. Les Loups garous guérissent vite. Henry avait sauvé et Caroline et lui-même.

« Je suppose que c'est un miracle, » dit Klaus en esquissant un sourire.

K&C

« Il a quoi ? » demanda plus tard Caroline. « Henry a utilisé son gène de Lycanthropie pour que je ne le perde pas ? »

« Oui, » dit simplement Klaus. « Et il t'a aussi soigné. »

« Woua, » dit Caroline abasourdie. « Moi qui étais si inquiète qu'il hérite de ce gène, c'est finalement ce qui la sauvé. Il est intelligent notre fils, et doué en plus. »

« Avec toi comme mère, comment pouvait-il ne pas l'être ? » dit Klaus et Caroline rougit.

« Et il est fort, comme toi, » dit Caroline en prenant sa main, « Je suppose qu'il est vraiment un mélange de nous deux. Ce sera un enfant exceptionnel. » Les yeux de Caroline devinrent vitreux. « Et je pense que nous devrions aussi le nommer après toi. Henry Niklaus Mikaelson. Pour honorer son père et ce gène sans qui Henry ne serait plus là en ce moment. »

« Tu en es sûre ? » demanda Klaus. C'était plutôt choquant que Caroline veuille nommer leur enfant d'après lui et son frère. Et pas après certains amis de Caroline, ou sa famille.

« Oui, » répondit Caroline.

K&C

« Je...je n'arrive pas à le croire, » dit Rebekah après que Klaus leur ait dit ce qu'il s'était passé. « Caroline allait perdre le bébé, peut-être même mourir, mais Henry a réussi à les sauver tous les deux ? »

« C'est ce qu'a dit Niklaus, » dit Elijah lui-même choqué. Il surveillait Elena qui tremblait légèrement. La seule pensée que sa meilleure amie allait mourir avait vraiment secoué la pauvre fille. Elijah la rejoignit et posa une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. Elena lui sourit avec douceur.

« Ma meilleure amie a failli mourir, mais l'enfant en elle a sauvé sa vie, » dit Elena qui essayait toujours de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. « Un enfant qui a été conçu 1000 ans plus tôt lorsque Caroline s'est accidentellement envoyée dans le passé. Je parie que nos vies pourraient faire état de série télé. »

« Ce serait aimable de leur part de le faire correctement, » coupa Kol. « Les vampires ne brillent pas. »

« Tu as lu la série _Twilight_ ? » lui demanda Bonnie.

« Non, bien sûr que non, » réplica rapidement Kol, trop rapidement. Ce qui fit rire Bonnie, rejointe vite par tout le monde. Ils avaient bien besoin de rire et c'était mieux que pleurer.

K&C

Caroline se réveilla de nouveau pour voir sa mère assise sur un siège près d'elle, et Klaus endormi sur une chaise de l'autre côté. Elijah, Rebekah, Elena, Matt, Bonnie, et Kol étaient aussi éparpillés sur des chaises tout autour de la pièce, profondément endormi. La tête de Bonnie reposait sur l'épaule de Kol. Intéressant. Caroline allait devoir l'interroger à ce propos plus tard. Quelqu'un devait avoir hypnotisé le docteur pour qu'ils puissent rester là.

« Caroline, » dit Liz en se réveillant et voyant finalement sa fille les yeux ouverts. Elle était arrivée peu après qu'Elena l'ait appelé, mais Caroline était en salle d'opération à ce moment. Sa fille avait alterné entre sommeil et réveil après ça.

« Salut Maman, » chuchota Caroline.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Liz en prenant la main de sa fille.

« Bien, » lui dit Caroline. « Henry donne des coups du coup je sais que lui aussi va bien. » Caroline mit sa main sur son ventre là où Henry était en train de se défouler. « Tu veux sentir ? » Liz acquiesça du chef et mit sa main là où s'était trouvée celle de Caroline.

« Woua, » dit Liz souriante.

« Il n'arrête pas de donner des coups de pied, » dit Caroline, « Surement pour m'assurer qu'il va bien. »

« J'ai eu si peur, » dit Liz, « Quand Elena m'a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital… »

« Je sais, » dit Caroline en serrant sa main. « Mais tout va bien. Je vais cependant devoir passer les deux prochains mois au lit. Je vais probablement vous rendre chèvre avant que ça ne finisse. » Liz sourit et embrassa la main de Caroline.

K&C

Caroline s'ennuyait. Sa chambre avait été parfaitement organisé, de telle sorte qu'elle n'avait pas à faire plus de dix pas pour se procurer ce dont elle avait besoin. De plus, tout le monde faisait des tours de garde pour qu'elle ne soit jamais seule. _Jamais_ seule. Tout le monde était à sa disposition pour faire en sorte que rien ne lui arrive de nouveau. Rebekah venait juste de partir et Klaus était à la maison. Henry donna un coup.

« Je sais, moi aussi je veux partir, » dit Caroline en caressant son ventre. « Mais on ne peut pas mon bébé. Nous devons rester au calme. »

« Exact, » dit Klaus de l'encadrement de la porte. « Je suis sérieux Caroline. Tout ce que tu as à faire est regarder ces séries télé que tu aimes et lire ces livres ayant tout faux au sujet des vampires. »

« Et pour l'école ? » demanda Caroline. « Puis-je au moins écouter les leçons et faire les devoirs ? Je ne m'y rendrais pas mais… »

« Non Caroline, » l'interrompit Klaus, « Qui plus ait, tu n'as pas besoin de travailler. J'ai plus qu'assez de monnaie sur laquelle nous pouvons tous deux vivre. »

« Je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie à dépendre de toi financièrement, » dit Caroline, « J'ai besoin de mon propre argent et de mon propre métier. » C'était un sujet sur lequel Caroline était intraitable. « Être une femme au foyer me rendrait dingue. »

« Femme ? » dit Klaus et Caroline rougit.

« Pas femme…euh petite amie au foyer, » se corrigea Caroline les joues toujours rouges alors que Klaus souriait de satisfaction. « Tu sais bien ce que je voulais dire… »

« Je sais, » dit Klaus qui s'assit sur le lit près d'elle.

« De plus, comment se marie-t-on à quelqu'un qui a 1000 ans ? » dit Caroline.

« Je suppose de la même manière que l'on se marie à n'importe qui, » dit Klaus, « Comment as-tu réussi à avoir un bébé avec une personne âgée de 1000 ans ? »

« Un bébé qui m'a soigné et m'a empêché de faire une fausse couche et de probablement mourir, » ajouta Caroline. « Elena a raison. Nous devrions avoir notre propre série télé. »

K&C

Bien sûr qu'il allait vouloir faire une entrée remarquée. Caroline et Klaus n'avaient jamais été du genre à faire les choses à moitié, pourquoi leur fils aurait-il été différent ? Cela arriva ironiquement lors d'une fête d'anniversaire. Celle de Kol pour être précis. Les Originaux adoraient faire la fête et le docteur lui avait donné l'autorisation d'y assister plutôt que de rester assise dans le lit et écouter tout le monde s'amuser. La maison était pleine de gens et Caroline doutait que Kol les connaisse tous. Au point où elle en était, Caroline était énorme et prête à accoucher à tout moment. Elle n'avait pas voulu venir à la fête ayant l'air aussi grosse qu'elle l'était, mais c'était pour Kol. Du coup Caroline fit ce qu'elle put avec ce qu'elle avait et le résultat ne faisait pas peur à voir. Elle regarda plus loin et vit Kol en train de flirter avec Bonnie. Ouai, c'était toujours d'actualité. Ces deux-là se tournaient autour exactement comme Caroline et Klaus au début. Vu comment Bonnie souriait, quelque chose allait peut-être se passer entre eux deux ce soir.

Caroline prit une gorgée d'eau et soudain senti une douleur dans son estomac. Sa première pensée fut que quelque chose de mal était arrivé, puis elle se rappela qu'elle était enceinte de neufs mois. Le bébé arrivait. Le bébé arrivait !

« Aïe, » dit Caroline en mettant sa main sur son ventre.

« Caroline ? » dit une voix derrière elle et Caroline se retourna pour voir Elijah qui se tenait là.

« Peux-tu aller chercher Klaus ? » dit Caroline s'agrippant de nouveau à son ventre. « Je vais devoir quitter la fête en avance. Oh mon… » Caroline grimaça sous la douleur alors qu'Elijah n'avait pas encore bougé. « Vas ! » Il partit chercher Klaus et Caroline respira profondément. « Que le spectacle commence Henry. »

« Que le spectacle commence, » dit une autre voix à l'extérieur. La personne eut un sourire malicieux et quitta d'un pas assuré la fête.

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre? **

**J'avais dit un peu moins...pas sans agitation, juste un peu moins mouvementé :)**

**Bref, ce cher Henry fait son entrée ainsi qu'un autre mystérieux personnage. Qui pensez-vous que cela soit? **

**A lundi prochain.**

**…**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 10. Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps place à la lecture.**

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont laissé un message, ou/et ajouté cette histoire à leur liste de fictions suivies et/ou favorites.**

**Je rappelle que ni les personnages, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent.**

* * *

_« Tyler, » dit Caroline en prenant la main de Tyler. Ils se tenaient dans le parking juste après le bal du lycée._

_« Non, » dit Tyler, « On ne peut pas continuer ainsi, tu ne peux pas rester avec moi alors que tu as des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre. »_

_« Je ne ressens rien pour Klaus, » lui assura Caroline._

_« Et à présent tu me mens, » dit Tyler en récupérant sa main. « Je ne suis pas stupide Caroline. Il te veut, c'est évident, et une partie de toi le désire également. Ou désire le monde qu'il a proposé de te montrer. »_

_« Tyler, je t'aime, » dit Caroline parce qu'elle l'aimait, mais cet amour n'était pas aussi fort qu'il l'avait été par le passé._

_« Alors pourquoi as-tu dansé avec lui ? » demanda Tyler, « Pourquoi as-tu gardé le dessin ? C'était sur ta table de chevet Caroline ! »_

_« C'était joli, c'est tout, » dit Caroline, « Et j'aime les chevaux. »_

_« Tu vois, je ne savais même pas ça, » dit Tyler en la pointant du doigt, « Tu es déjà en train de partager avec lui des choses que tu ne m'as jamais dites. Et c'est pourquoi nous devrions nous séparer maintenant. »_

_« Non, » dit Caroline._

_« Ça allait forcément arriver, que ce soit maintenant ou dans dix ans, » dit Tyler répétant ce que Klaus lui avait dit au bal. « Comme ça nous n'avons pas à jouer la comédie. Je n'ai pas à faire comme si ma petite amie n'était pas attirée par quelqu'un d'autre, et tu n'as pas à agir comme si tu n'avais pas de sentiments pour lui. Au revoir Caroline. » Caroline hocha la tête et sur ce, Tyler s'en alla._

K&C

« Ahhh ! » hurla Caroline. « Ça fait mal ! »

« Endure le Caroline, » dit Elena d'un côté pendant que Klaus laissait Caroline lui écraser la main. S'il avait été humain elle la lui aurait probablement brisé vu à quel point elle la serrait.

« J'ai changé d'avis, » dit Caroline, « J'accepte l'offre à propos de la césarienne. » Le docteur avait dit qu'ils allaient en réaliser une mais Caroline voulait accoucher naturellement. C'était sûrement la dernière chance qu'avait Caroline d'avoir un enfant et elle voulait la vivre complètement.

« C'est trop tard, » dit Bonnie du pied du lit.

« Tu ne pourrais pas les payer ou quelque chose du genre ? » demanda Caroline à Klaus qui ria.

« J'ai peur que non, chérie, » répondit Klaus.

« J'aurais au moins les calmants, pas vrai ? » demanda Caroline, « Comme ce truc qu'ils plantent dans la colonne vertébrale ? »

« Tu nous as dit de ne pas te laisser en faire une, que tu voulais faire ça naturellement, » lui rappela Klaus, « Et de t'ignorer si tu la demandais. Allez chérie, tu peux le faire. »

« Non, je ne peux pas, » dit Caroline d'une petite voix.

« Si, tu peux, » dit Klaus d'une voix ferme et Caroline hocha la tête. Oh non, voilà qu'en venait une autre.

« Ahh ! » hurla de nouveau Caroline.

K&C

_Caroline se glissa précautionneusement hors de la chambre en essayant de ne pas faire un bruit. Ce qui n'avait aucun intérêt vu que tous les habitants de la maison étaient des vampires et pouvaient l'entendre, mais elle voulait sortir de là avant que quiconque ait remarqué qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec Klaus._

_« Caroline ? » dit Elijah de derrière elle. Caroline fit une grimace puis adopta une expression normale et se retourna._

_« Bonjour, » dit Caroline en souriant et réussissant à ne pas rougir, « J'étais…euh…J'allais justement m'en aller. »_

_« Uh-hum… » dit Elijah son visage affichant un air amusé._

_« Ouai, donc on se voit plus tard, » dit Caroline qui commença à descendre l'escalier._

_« Mais qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? » dit Kol apparaissant soudainement au bout de la cage d'escalier. Oh super. C'était déjà assez gênant avec Elijah, et là Caroline allait devoir gérer Kol ?_

_« Parfait, » grommela Caroline qui passa devant lui._

_« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Kol en marchant à côté d'elle._

_« A la maison, » réplica Caroline. « Tu m'excuseras. » Caroline parvint jusqu'à la porte et quand elle l'ouvrit c'était Rebekah qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Juste quand Caroline pensait que cela ne pouvait être pire._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Rebekah en plissant les yeux._

_« Je crois qu'elle a passé la nuit avec Nik, sœurette, » dit Kol en s'avançant à la hauteur de Caroline. « On dirait que notre frère a ramené le diner à la maison avec lui. »_

_« Je ne suis pas le diner, » dit Caroline entre ses dents, « Et je rentre chez moi. » Caroline retourna jusqu'à sa voiture en ignorant le rire de Kol._

K&C

« Je ne peux pas encore commencer à pousser ? » demanda Caroline au docteur.

« Pas encore, » lui dit-elle et Caroline grogna.

« Mais ça fait au moins sept heures, » dit Caroline.

« Je suis désolée Mademoiselle Forbes mais il vous reste encore du chemin à parcourir, » dit le docteur en s'excusant.

« Pourriez-vous faire quelque chose pour accélérer le processus ? » demanda Caroline et le docteur rigola.

« Je peux vous donner un peu plus contre la douleur, » dit-elle, « Mais vous allez devoir attendre jusqu'au bout. »

« Urg, » dit Caroline en se laissant tomber sur l'oreiller.

K&C

_« Ne me mors pas, » dit Caroline et Klaus se figea. Elle le regardait, ses beaux yeux bleus pleins de peur._

_« Je ne le ferai pas, » promit Klaus. Il savait que son visage s'était transformé, mais il avait un contrôle excellent. Bien sûr, il adorerait planter ses crocs dans le joli cou de Caroline et s'en abreuver, mais Caroline lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse._

_« Ne le fais pas, » dit Caroline et soudain l'ambiance n'était plus la même._

_« Pourquoi es-tu effrayée Caroline ? » demanda Klaus, « J'ai un excellent contrôle, même s'il t'arrive parfois de le tester. »_

_« C'est juste un souvenir, » dit Caroline en s'asseyant et lui tournant le dos._

_« Tyler ? » dit Klaus._

_« Oui, et…et Damon, » chuchota Caroline._

_« Damon ? » dit Klaus légèrement confus. Il savait qu'ils avaient été ensemble des années plus tôt, mais pas plus._

_« Ouai, avant qu'il devienne une personne décente, » dit Caroline toujours sans lui faire face. « Il…avait des problèmes et s'est servi de moi. Pour le sexe et la nourriture. Il avait effacé ma mémoire du coup j'étais tout le temps déboussolée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'en souviens, je dois avoir été hypnotisée ou quelque chose du genre. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Damon s'est servi de moi pour se nourrir, et ça fait mal. Donc s'il te plait…Ne me mors pas. »_

_« Je vais le tuer, » fut la réponse de Klaus. Caroline ria et se retourna._

_« Est-ce ta solution pour tout ? » demanda Caroline, « Ne le fais pas. C'était il y a longtemps. Je l'ai pardonné, bien que jamais oublié. »_

_« Alors je te donne ma parole que je ne m'abreuverais jamais de toi, » dit Klaus et Caroline lui sourit. C'était dans ces moments qu'elle l'aimait vraiment. Quand il était honorable et presque…humain. « Et pour résister à la tentation, pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas ça ? » dit Klaus qui fit rouler Caroline sur lui. Elle rigola et l'embrassa._

K&C

« Ok, ça y est Caroline, » dit le docteur, « Pousse ! » Caroline serra fort la main d'Elena vu que Klaus avait dû partir à cause du sang. Cela faisait 15 heures et c'était finalement le moment de pousser.

« Tu t'en sort très bien, » dit Elena et Caroline poussa à nouveau.

« Je vois la tête Caroline, » dit Bonnie en souriant.

« Vraiment ? » dit Caroline.

« Plus qu'un grand coup, » dit le docteur et Caroline hocha la tête et poussa de toutes ses forces.

K&C

_« Caroline, » dit Tyler lorsqu'ils se croisèrent au Grill. Sa grossesse était à présent bien visible et ses yeux étaient fixés sur son ventre._

_« Salut, » dit Caroline en posant une main sur son estomac._

_« Je suppose que c'est pour ça que ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vue, » dit Tyler et Caroline eut un rire nerveux._

_« Je suis là pour voir ma mère, » lui dit Caroline._

_« Donc qui est le père ? » demanda Tyler. La question était brutale mais il méritait une réponse._

_« C'est une longue histoire, » répondit Caroline. « Qui inclus un voyage dans le temps et un sortilège qui a mal tourné. »_

_« Quoi ? » dit Tyler._

_« Tu te rappelles du mois où j'étais absente ? » dit Caroline et Tyler hocha la tête. « J'ai été envoyé accidentellement dans le passé. C'est l'enfant de Klaus, Tyler. » Les yeux de Tyler s'agrandirent sous le choc, mais elle avait pensé qu'il valait mieux ne pas tourner autour du pot. « Comme je le disais, c'est une longue histoire. »_

_« C'est un garçon ou une fille ? » demanda Tyler optant pour un sujet moins dangereux._

_« Un garçon, » répondit Caroline._

_« Tu as l'air heureuse, » observa Tyler et Caroline souri. _

_« Je le suis vraiment Tyler, » dit Caroline, « Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé entre nous deux. Tu avais raison. »_

_« Peux-tu répéter la dernière partie ? » dit Tyler en souriant comme un loup. « Je veux juste entendre Caroline Forbes dire qu'elle avait tords une autre fois. » Caroline le poussa amicalement._

_« Tu veux un café ou quelque chose d'autre ? » demanda Caroline, « Décaf pour moi évidemment, mais j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que tu es devenu ces 7 et demi derniers mois. »_

_« Ok, » dit Tyler et lui et Caroline traversèrent la rue pour se rendre au café. Ils eurent une plaisante conversation et la culpabilité qu'avait ressentie Caroline après leur rupture disparue. Il était heureux et allait bien, il avait même une petite amie. Il ne lui avait pas encore dit ce qu'il était, mais Tyler pensait qu'elle était le genre de fille à être compréhensive. Enfin le passé pouvait reposer en paix et Caroline allait pouvoir se concentrer complètement sur le futur._

K&C

Un pleur se fit entendre et le docteur tenait le bébé de telle sorte que Caroline puisse le voir.

« C'est un garçon, » dit le docteur qui alla le laver. Elena lui sourit et enleva la sueur du front de Caroline avec une serviette.

« Tu l'as fait Caroline, » dit Elena en secouant sa main. Pauvre fille, Caroline l'avait serrée vraiment fort.

« Je vais aller le chercher. » dit Bonnie qui alla chercher Klaus. Le docteur donna son bébé à Caroline et elle sourit au petit être. Son petit être.

« Bonjour Henry, » dit Caroline des larmes de joie roulant sur ses joues. « Je suis ta Maman. » Caroline toucha ses petites mains. Il était tellement petit, avec des cheveux blonds et bouclés coiffant sa tête. Klaus apparu à la porte et s'arrêta net. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le bébé. Son bébé.

« Je vais vous laisser seuls, » dit Elena, « Félicitations. »

« Salut, » dit Caroline.

« Salut, » dit Klaus en se dirigeant vers eux.

« Tu veux le prendre ? » demanda Caroline un moment plus tard.

« Je…je ne devrais pas, » répliqua Klaus, « Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. »

« Tu ne vas pas le blesser, » dit Caroline. « Contente-toi d'être doux. » Caroline plaça délicatement le bébé dans ses bras. Tout d'un coup le bébé ouvrit les yeux et regarda son père.

« Ce n'est pas juste, » dit Caroline, « Comment ça se fait que tu sois la première personne qu'il voie ? »

K&C

_« Mes frères, » dit Elijah en s'approchant de Klaus et Kol._

_« Elijah, » dit Klaus en souriant à son frère aîné, « Pourquoi es-tu toujours tellement sérieux ? C'est une fête, détends toi. »_

_« Je le ferais bien, » dit Elijah. « Mais il semblerait que Caroline soit entrée en phase de travail et m'ait demandé de venir te chercher. »_

_« Quoi ? » dit Klaus qui regarda autour de lui et vit Caroline s'appuyant sur une chaise pour tenir debout une main sur son estomac. Elle avait l'air d'avoir une respiration profonde. « La fête est fini ! » cria Klaus. « Tout le monde dehors ! »_

_« Bien sûr, le bout de choux devait faire une apparition à ma fête, » dit Kol en finissant son verre. « Allons-y, ça devrait être amusant à regarder. » Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où Caroline était déjà en train de crier sur Klaus. Oui, ça allait être amusant._

K&C

Henry avait été passé à tout le monde. Rebekah était actuellement en train de le monopoliser et refusait de laisser les autres le tenir. Caroline regarda Klaus qui leva les yeux au ciel. Caroline bailla. Elle venait juste de pousser un être humain à l'extérieur de son corps.

« Caroline a besoin de repos, » dit Klaus qui prit le bébé des bras de Rebekah qui fit la moue. Tout le monde les félicita à nouveau et parti en disant qu'ils reviendraient après que Caroline se soit reposée. Elle s'endormi presque immédiatement et fut morte pour le reste du monde. Elle avait toujours eut un sommeil profond.

Klaus était en train de regarder son bébé à travers la vitre. Il était si petit, si fragile, mais Klaus n'aurait jamais laissé quelque chose de mal arriver à son fils. Il tuerait quiconque essayant de lui faire du mal.

« Il est magnifique, » dit Elena soudain à ses côtés. Klaus avait été dans une telle contemplation qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu s'approcher.

« Merci, » dit Klaus, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi dire à la jeune fille. « Et merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. » Il ne la regarda même pas, son regard était fixé sur son fils.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, » dit Elena en lui souriant. « Bien, je devrais y aller. Au revoir Niklaus. »

K&C

« Woua, c'était une journée bien rempli, » dit Elena à Bonnie et Rebekah. Elles allaient toutes dormir chez Klaus ce soir et iraient revoir Caroline et Henry le lendemain.

« Comment va ta main ? » lui demanda Bonnie.

« Douloureuse, » dit Elena, « Mais quelques bleus en valaient la peine. N'était-il pas magnifique ? »

« C'est tellement bizarre de penser que maintenant Caroline est une maman, » dit Bonnie, « Je ne m'attendais pas à être tante aussi tôt. »

« Tante ? » dit Rebekah, « Je suis la seule d'entre nous à être liée à Henry par le sang. »

« Caroline est comme notre sœur, » dit Elena, « Henry est autant notre neveu qu'il est le tient. »

« C'est que… » Commença Rebekah mais elle fut coupée.

« On est territoriale sœurette ? » dit Kol en entrant dans la pièce. « Il y a moins d'un an tu haïssais Caroline. »

« Je sais, » dit Rebekah, « Mais elle fait partie de la famille à présent, je l'aimerai…même si j'étais habituée à la haïr. »

K&C

« Bonjour Caroline, ça fait plaisir de te revoir, » dit une voix féminine et Caroline ouvrit les yeux. « Cela faisait longtemps. Des siècles. » Caroline la regarda, confuse, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Toi, » dit Caroline après un moment, « Comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit la personne, « Je me suis réveillée comme ça. J'avais été enterrée dans la terre, vidée de mon sang. La première chose que je fis fut chercher ma fille mais elle aussi était partie. Au fait, j'ai vu ton fils. Il est très beau. »

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » demanda Caroline.

« Je me souviens, » dit-elle, « Cela faisait 1000 ans que je me baladais avec en moi une amertume, une haine envers une personne que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Puis il y a environ un mois, je me suis souvenue. Je me suis souvenue de toi. »

« C'est aussi arrivé aux autres, » lui dit Caroline.

« Oui, les Originaux. » dit-elle avec un sourire diabolique, « Je n'aurais jamais pu les oublier. J'ai été sacrifiée et transformée en monstre pour qu'ils puissent vivre. Et ma fille m'a été enlevé. J'ai cherché partout mais elle n'était plus là. »

« Je suis désolée, » dit Caroline et la fille renifla.

« Ça n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux. » dit-elle, « Pauvre petit. »

« Quoi ? » dit Caroline, confuse.

« J'ai dit pauvre petit, » répéta-elle. « Pauvre Henry qui va vivre sa vie sans mère. Ma fille me fut enlevée, et à présent je vais t'enlever à ton fils. » Avant que Caroline ne puisse répondre, Tatia prit un oreiller et en recouvrit le visage de Caroline pour l'étouffer. Caroline se débattit mais cela ne servit à rien, Tatia était trop forte. Caroline finit par ne plus bouger et Tatia sourit.

« Oh, bonjour Elena, » dit Liz en entrant dans la chambre. « Caroline dort ? »

« Comme une morte, » dit Tatia, « Je dois y aller. Mes respects à Klaus et Elijah. » Tatia lui sourit et parti.

« Bonjour mon cœur, » dit Liz en remuant doucement sa fille. « Réveille-toi. » Caroline ne bougea pas. « Caroline ? » Liz la secoua plus fort. « Caroline ! » Liz vérifia son pouls et s'aperçue qu'elle n'en avait plus. Son cœur ne battait pas. « Non, non, non… Caroline ! »

K&C

_Caroline avait l'air exténuée. C'est à peine s'il lui restait de l'énergie, et Klaus pouvait dire qu'elle souffrait. Après tout elle venait tout juste d'accoucher. Klaus prit facilement Henry avec un bras et mordit son poignet. Caroline le regarda avec de grands yeux._

_« Ca fait de la peine de te voir dans cet état chérie, » dit Klaus, « Ça t'aidera à te rétablir. » Caroline y réfléchit un moment puis hocha la tête. Elle se sentait vraiment H.S et les autres attendaient pour les voir, elle et le bébé. Caroline suça le sang de son poignet et passa un coup de langue sur ses lèvres quand elle eut fini. _

_« Merci, » dit Caroline et elle tendit ses bras pour prendre Henry. « Je me sens déjà mieux. Il est parfait n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Vous l'êtes tous les deux, » dit Klaus et Caroline sourit et l'embrassa._

…

* * *

**Voila la réponse au mystère du chapitre précédent. Certains ont la rancœur tenace si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.**

**Bref, le petit bout de choux à pointé le bout de son nez :) et c'est encore un chapitre qui laisse l'histoire en suspends. Mais je pense que vous avez bien une petite idée de ce qu'il va se passer.**

**N'hésitez pas à partager vos opinions/ suppositions à propos de l'histoire. Oh et même à propos de The Originals. Même si je ne peux pas supporter l'histoire j'ai du revisionner une centaine de fois les scenes entre Tyler et Klaus. Elles étaient géniales.**

**A lundi prochain.**

**PS: J'ai commencé à écrire une fic (non ce n'est pas une traduction), Le Château Dans Le Ciel. Si vous avez le temps de la lire n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**


End file.
